The Summer After
by storyteller362
Summary: When two former charges, Byron Pike and Charlotte Johanssen get married, it brings a few sitters back to Stoneybrook. Kristy takes advantage of everyone being back in town to form a reunion. Maybe they can even save the wedding day. Various pairs and now complete. Please review!
1. The Bright Idea

**Author's Note: My reunion fic and one of my two final BSC stories. I have one Little Sister based story left too. This is going to be about ten chapters or so with a chapter dedicated to each member. I'm going to sneak in their futures and stuff into a story so lots of details to sort out and such.**

**Please review! I appreciate all readers and I'd love to see what you think!**

* * *

Kristy Thomas sighed as she glanced up and down the street. The old Bradford Court, where she and her friends grew up for years. She glanced over at the houses before stopping in front of her a particular set of houses. Two across the street once was the home of her best friend Mary Anne Spier and herself. The house she stood in front of was once Claudia Kishi's.

The Perkins still lived in her former home which would be an easy visit. Bobby and Nancy Gianelli lived in the old Spier-slash-Hobart home. That might be harder, but she had said her goodbye's long ago.

Gathering any shred of dignity she had left Kristy walked up the front path. The new people had put in a white picket fence, very fifties of them, while she just smiled. It looked like it belonged. She grabbed the bag of cookies in her car and headed toward the door.

Who said that you couldn't go home? Or at least take one last chance to relive your past. Sighing to herself she shook her head.

Pressing her finger into the doorbell Kristy waited for a second. There was a sound of a dog barking and getting closer to the door. The front light went on before a handsome young man stood in front of her, maybe a few years younger than her, and Kristy just smiled brightly. A ginger and white colored cocker spaniel with its hair cut short wagging its tail and barked at her.

"Hi," he said and smiled at her pulling the dog from getting out. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Kristy Thomas and I heard you just bought this house?" she asked a bit anxious. The man just looked confused a moment and nodded. "I know it might sound odd but I just wondering if I look around for the last time."

The man just smiled and laughed a little some. Next to him a pretty young woman conveniently already dressed for bed stopped at the door.

"Oh, did you live here before the Kishi's?" she asked wrapping her sweater around her tightly.

"I used to live across the street really. A friend used to live here, Claudia. We ran a babysitting service back when we were thirteen. I heard someone just bought it and its silly, but I guess I wanted to see how everything was."

"Yea I remember the babysitters club. You used to baby sit my family all the time growing. Um, the Pike family?" said the man and the dog turned back deeper the house.

Something inside her mind clicked and laughed at little herself. No wonder he looked at her like he already knew her. Looking him over she tried to think of which one he would be. Hmm only two of the Pike kids stayed in Stoneybrook after graduation. She knew it was Margo and Byron so automatically she knew which one he was.

"All the time let me guess you're…. Byron?"

"That's me."

"I'm glad that I still have a good memory then. I kind of fell off the gossip train of what's happening on this side of town eventually. Let me see if I got this. Mallory lives in NYC, Adam is in the marines, Jordan is in Los Angeles, Vanessa in Nashville, Nicky is in Rhode Island, Margo is still in Stoneybrook, and Claire is a senior in college but I'm not sure where. Does that sound right?"

"Wow you may live on the other side of town but a great memory," said Byron laughing. "Claire's going to NYU actually. Mal works in NYC but lives in Boston though, but very close."

"You might remember me," said Charlotte waving at her. "Stacey was my favorite babysitter though, I'm Charlotte Johanssen."

Kristy just raised an eyebrow and nodded remembering her well. Byron's eyes settled on the bag of cookies in her hand. The dog barked once again breaking the awkward silence. The two shared a look before letting her in and she stepped inside feel nostalgic.

Looks like they didn't change much just yet. Then again they just got the house not too long ago.

"Cookie?" she asked as Byron eagerly took the bag. "If I knew you had a dog, I would have brought a treat."

"You didn't have to do that," said Charlotte and glared a him slightly exasperated sigh to see him eating two. Well Kristy did remember him being hyperaware of dinnertime. "I can show you around."

Looking around she could see that they had thrown down colorful rugs on the hardwood floors. The living room had been painted a soft gray color. Colorful pillows sat on a cushy navy chair and couch combo made the living room look full. Light gauzy curtains hung on either side of the window. Kristy could still remember how low the couch used to sit when the Kishi's lived here.

She peered into the downstairs bathroom seeing that they painted everything.

"The wallpaper took forever to take down," said Charlotte.

No art or anything small yet probably with a small animal in the house they've must train him first. The kitchen also updated. The dining room had a rather small table in the middle making it kind of look lost in a large room.

"The cookies are amazing," said Byron handing one to her.

"Thanks," she said and looked at them and then up the steps. "I didn't make them my foster daughter did."

She flushed happy that Kylie had done a good job. Curiously she walked up the steps and saw that they had also painted the hall. The wallpaper taken down of course and just curiously peered around. She didn't really know Janine or Mr. and Mrs. Kishi's room to really care. She did peek to see that their room was fully functional and decorated well. Then Janine's to see a crib. Oh wow, they must be trying...

Then stopped outside of Claudia's. It was painted of course and no sign that Claudia left her mark there in any other way. Glancing around she could picture that last babysitters club meeting. Her perched in the directors' chair gazing around everyone with a sad but content smile.

Mary Anne was reading some of the first entries in the club notebook. Stacey laughing at something from over her shoulder. They were giggling and gossiping, probably over their first time at Sea City.

Claudia pasting pictures into a scrapbook with Mallory's help. She had managed to convince Abby, Shannon, Logan, and Jessi to come to the final meeting. It was the last one they ever held after all. It was as if she could smell the three pizzas on the floor or the chocolate hidden in the room somewhere. Everyone talking and laughing the phone not going off once. Any calls that were made after that meeting were all turned away or given a certain sitters phone number.

A smile on her face looking around picturing it all as it happened. _"I just might have to cancel my phone since I got a cell phone," said Claudia to Shannon._

So many memories and good ones of meeting so much. They all became like her sisters like Hannie and Nancy had become to Karen. A hand gently touched her shoulder bringing her back to reality. Kristy smiled at Charlotte who had noticed her space off.

"Are you okay?" asked Charlotte.

"Yea I just have a lot of memories in this room, good and bad," she said leaning against the door frame. Then pointed to the area on the other end of the room. "Claudia had a directors chair that sat there. I always sat in that chair."

"Maybe we'll have to find one somewhere," said Byron a smirk on his lips. "You must have had a lot of fun huh?"

"So much fun. You know just because we stopped the weekly meetings didn't mean we stopped babysitting. It was just the end of grand events and big ideas," said Kristy a bit wistfully. "The club split summer between freshman and sophomore year. I babysat more kids near Watson's house then I did before. Abby and I had Krusher's practice twice a week until the end of high school. We're all still friends though, I mean I talked to Mary Anne just last week. Her youngest just turned 2."

"That's great," said Byron leaning against the wall. "I remember Stacey and Mary Anne being our mother's helper going to Sea City until they graduated. That's one reason why they were invited to our wedding."

Kristy had turned and smiled at them. She didn't notice if Charlotte was wearing a wedding ring or not.

"Congratulations," she said. "When's…"

"Next week," said Charlotte. "Stacey, Mary Anne, and Dawn are going to be in town on Sunday I think."

Wow that was soon and she'd have to call Mary Anne. She would usually tell her when she was in town but then again she was probably busy packing and call her that Friday. After all it was only Tuesday.

"It's weird a lot of our old babysitters are going to be there," said Byron. "Stacey and Mary Anne because mother's helpers, Stacey lives behind my family home when she visits and her mom and mine is friends." He began to tick off the others with his fingers. "Jeff is one of my groomsmen, so it just made sense to invite the entire Schafer/Spier family. Mallory's my sister, umm…"

"Becca is one of my bridesmaids and I invited the entire Ramsey family. I think she said Jessi might be in town," said Charlotte.

The wheels in her mind was turning and glanced at the room behind her. Nostalgia and a big idea already forming in her mind. So many of her friends were going to be back in town. She had no clue about Shannon, Logan, or Abby but with a majority there, well, now would be the time.

It was like she was thirteen again. Not only that but it wasn't some stranger living in the Kishi house making her idea awkward. Or at least as awkward as it would be. At least it wouldn't hurt to ask, if no, she still had Watson's home to use.

Kristy had straightened up and looked at the two who had shared a cookie together.

"This might sound silly, but with everyone in town would you care I host a party in that room. It won't go on very long and we'll clean up and everything. Just for like nostalgia's sake," she said shifting on her feet.

Bryon and Charlotte shared a look with each other. They were already doing that thing her parents did, talking with their eyes. She couldn't even do that with her own husband. Then again, they weren't always on the same page.

"Um, well we have some remaining wedding planning to do," said Charlotte. "As long as you're done by six, I don't see why not."

"It'd be like a meeting for us," said Kristy grinning silently cheering in her mind. "Don't worry we'll keep out of your hair and leave everything where we left it. Thank you so much, I was fully prepared to call Watson if you said no."

"There is one condition, if you have any leftovers you have to leave the food here."

"Byron!" scolded Charlotte swatting his shoulder playfully. Then laughed a little and nodded agreeing with him.

"Deal, I'll get Kylie to make a three-layer cake then. I'm glad that we all parted on good terms though, it's been awhile since all of us have been in the same room. So, it'll be kind of surreal. Thank you so much though!"

"It's no problem just make sure that nobody calls asking for a babysitter," said Byron teasingly. "Thanks for the cookies by the way."

She looked down and saw that most were all gone. Oh well, she had some leftovers at home herself. With that she Kristy headed out the front door to her car. She had some calls to make thinking about her friends.


	2. The Reunion

**Author's Note: Reunion time! This really dialogue heavy so warning in advanced. Thanks for reading and please review! I appreciate all readers and I'd love to see what you think!**

* * *

Kristy had gotten to the new Pike home around four because that was when Charlotte would be home from work. Byron wouldn't get off until five and she would have the cake for them. It didn't take long to get ahold of the others. Most were excited to see each other all together again.

She rang the doorbell and the dog had started to bark again. From her spot she could hear Charlotte say Twizzler down. Huh, so that was the dog's name. Kristy had recruited her foster daughter, Kylie, to help her before going to a friend's house nearby.

"I hope this cake tastes good," said Kylie tossing a black braid over her shoulder after petting the dog.

"It'll be great, your cookies went over well," she said rubbing the top of her head while the eleven-year-old grinned.

Charlotte had opened the door letting them inside. Kristy had brought an old moon chair for someone to cuddle up in. An old director's chair that she had found and some big pillows. She had called ahead to get the pizza delivered by five when everyone would come. Hauling everything up and into Claudia's former room was strange but in a way comforting.

"I'll drop off Kylie for you," said Charlotte. "Then I'll be in the next room if you need me."

Nodding Kristy got to work and finished setting up everything. She had even found the old club notebooks and record books that were stored on the bottom shelf in her office. Her adopted daughter Molly had colored a sign that said Baby-Sitters Club meeting in progress to put on the door.

Satisfied she made sure it looked nice and sat back.

"Kristy, Claudia is here," called Charlotte from down the steps. Bounding down she could see Charlotte giving her the tour of what they changed. Something about the finished basement becoming Byron's man cave.

She stopped at the bottom step and threw her arms out expecting a hug. Kristy Thomas was hardly a hugger, but this was the exception seeing everyone again after a long time.

Claudia Kishi stood there and smiled at her, rolled her eyes, and then hugged her old friend. Claudia still looked good with flawless skin and a thin frame, but just about the same height as her. Both girls stood about five foot three inches.

"Kristy!" she said gleefully. "I haven't seen you in months probably Christmas maybe? Or no, New Years, it was New Year's. How are the kids?"

"Fine and fine," she said ticking off the answers right away. "Kylie is with a friend for the afternoon. Conner, Molly, and Jeremy are at home with their dad. I last saw them making popcorn to watch something on Disney. How've things been since, well…"

Her voice faltered off and Claudia just gave her a watery smile.

"It's been okay," she said in a small voice and then straightened up. "Charlotte can I see what you're doing with Janine and I's old rooms?"

Kristy just watched them leave and motioned that she'd be waiting at the door. Nope talking to Claudia about her husband was just as awkward as it was at New Years. She really wanted to help her old friend though especially since the accident. She didn't want to think about that before there was a knock on the door.

"Kristy," said Mary Anne throwing her arms around her this time around. "I'm so glad to see you! Did you get the texts of Vivian's second birthday?"

"Only about over a dozen," she said. "You gotta scale back Mary Anne I know she's your last baby but…"

Mary Anne just gave her the best don't you start look. It was almost as good as hers, thought Kristy, perking up slightly. That didn't matter while the two took a seat on the last step and bumped against each other.

There was another knock and this time Mary Anne got up to get it. To her surprise it was Mallory with Stacey next to each other. They probably rode together seeing as they lived right behind each other. Kristy awkwardly hugged Stacey since she was never that close to her. Mary Anne squeezed both tightly.

Behind them trailed Dawn glancing around making sure that the door was shut behind her. That was everyone that said that they were going to be there. Shannon lived in Paris and really had no reason to visit besides seeing everyone again. Logan would catch up with them later, at least she thought so. Abby was on the road coaching right now. Jessi's flight wouldn't get here until Thursday.

"Alright let's head up," said Kristy. "The pizza guy is going to come in about fifteen minutes or so."

"I love hot pizza," said Mary Anne sighing. "So Stacey what do you think of…"

They had trekked up to Claudia's old room Kristy falling behind them. Everyone taking seats in the chairs she had set up, on the spare bed, or on the floor. This was definitely like old times especially when she saw Dawn reach for the old club notebooks.

"So, this meeting of the baby sitters club is called to order," said Kristy grinning tossing an old hat she had into the middle of the room. "Let's get caught up. Stacey, I know I haven't heard from you in like three years. Dawn how long has it been again? And Mallory… Who wants to go first?"

A collective groan filled the air.

"Hey if you really want this to be like an old meeting you can give me money," said Stacey. "After all it is dues day."

"We'll give you money if you go down and give to the pizza guy," said Claudia.

Stacey pretended to think of that but then just grinned nodding slightly. She'd do it while everyone reached for their purses and handed her a dollar or two. A slight awkwardness hung in the air from the more distant friends but that didn't matter. Mary Anne was breaking all of that just by talking herself. She wasn't normally the chatter box, but she had pictures of her daughter's second birthday and everyone was going to know about it.

"Oh and there's snacks too," she said gesturing over to food on an old desk.

"You have a fruit and veggie bowl Kristy," said Dawn. "You remembered."

"Well it's not like it's hard to forget."

Stacey and Dawn reached for the carrot and celery sticks before settling back down. Clearing her throat Kristy did have something interesting to tell them.

"I do have some babysitting news," said Kristy getting everyone's attention. Confused looked on faces and a smug smile on her face for learning about this. In a way it was kind of shocking. "Okay so I figured that you would all get a kick out of this. Apparently, Charlotte and Byron hired babysitters to help out during the wedding."

She paused for a dramatic effect leaving Claudia and Stacey to roll their eyes.

"And…" said Mallory waving around her fork before taking a bite of her cake.

"And, she told me that the sitter will be bringing a couple of friends. It's Laura Perkins, Lucy Newton, and Andrea Prezzioso."

A bit of a stunned silence hung in the air before Dawn had burst out into laughter. Followed by everyone else in the room. Mallory kept herself from choking on her cake. Claudia actually dropped a cookie. Stacey covered her mouth with her hand. Mary Anne automatically reached for the club record book.

Kristy just beamed in pride. It was like everything came into a full circle.

"No way, are you serious? I still have my notes on her nap time schedule," cried Mary Anne going to the pages about the Newtons and Perkins.

"Now that is weird, I mean we used to babysit her and now she's babysitting our kids," said Claudia. "That's hard to believe but they are fifteen now about sixteen and they're learning how to drive…"

"You're kidding! Is it wrong to feel old and I'm not even thirty yet?" said Stacey.

"It's the circle of life," said Mallory jokingly. "Please tell me their bringing Ricky and Rose Salem too. Or, um, oh who are some of the other babies we sat for?"

"There's a girl named Hope Felder," said Kristy wiggling her eyebrows.

Mary Anne threw a piece of popcorn at her. "I have notes of when Mrs. Felder was pregnant with her. We never even got to see the baby though. I feel an overwhelming sense of nostalgia and I'm really glad that you thought of getting us together while we were in town."

The others nodded now that the tension had broken. Claudia and Stacey sharing something on their phones.

"I can't believe that Byron and Charlotte are getting married and trying to have a baby. I remember them being 10 and 8," said Stacey glancing around the room. She had stretched out on the floor and just glanced around. "She's 24 now and Byron's 26."

"It's weird that Janine's room is slowly being turned into a nursery," said Claudia shuddering. "You brought us all here to feel old didn't you Kristy?"

She stuck her tongue out at her before Claudia tossed a potato chip in her direction. The conversation had switched to other sitting charges. Mallory keeping them up to date about everyone in her family. Kristy telling them that Karen is halfway through grad school, David Michael's small business loan went through, Andrew practically just started law school. Emily had just graduated from SHS. Charlie and Sam had their own wives and families that they'd stop by for Watson and her mom to see. They were still working but had talks about retirement here and there.

Dawn shared that Jeff started seeing someone seriously, finally might she add. Sharon and Richard were doing well.

Janine may not have been in a relationship yet, but she was seriously catching eyes of someone, at least in the last report from Claudia. Her parents had moved to a smaller place close to downtown. Mrs. Kishi was invited to the wedding, because she was Charlotte's boss and friend at the library. Claudia and her mom were going to be at the wedding, but Mr. Kishi had to go on a business trip.

Stacey's mom had remarried when she was in high school. Her dad and Samantha were doing well and taking care of her own half sibling that was still in school.

The pizza had come and almost gone about halfway through the meeting. The old record book had been passed around laughing at old stories and their younger selves.

"So, I told Ryan that he had to," said Mary Anne. "Now that's why we don't have the girls sharing rooms. That bathroom is going to be so cluttered when they turn into teenagers."

"I only have one son, but I can imagine what it would have been like if I had a daughter," agreed Stacey. "Anyway, how's DC Mary Anne? Is it anything like New York?"

"Not to offend Stace but I think DC is better than New York," admitted the brunette. Stacey pretended to be offended and clutched her chest dramatically. She just giggled and nodded "Yes, I like how everything is in one place and we live in a good neighborhood in Silver Spring. You know I even paid my way through grad school being a tour guide because there's so much."

She had taken a piece of cake and took a small bite.

"Oh well at least it's a city I can't imagine living out in the middle of the country somewhere," said Stacey. "Like in Green Acres."

"I remember those reruns on TVLand," said Dawn. "I used to love watching all those old shows on that channel and Nick at Nite. It used to air after um…" She snapped her fingers and then nodded. "Spongebob I think. Man it's hard to believe that shows been on for so long, it feels like forever."

"Like how long we thought we spent in eighth grade," teased Claudia.

Laughing Stacey helped herself to a piece of sugar free angel food cake. It was great to have so much more diabetic options.

"Yea like that," agreed Kristy. "I still remember how we'd stay up late like that. I think we watched Titanic one night."

"I remember crying so much during that movie," said Mary Anne. "I can't watch it to this day without crying. It's harder as a parent like in that one scene."

"Okay no more talking about sad movies," said Kristy putting the empty pizza box to the side. "Or kids. We babysat so much and have kids of our own let's not talk so much about that."

"Blasphemy," said Dawn.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kristy?" asked Mallory and then nodded. "I get it though. I haven't seen you in so long I want to know what's up with you. Not your families. Let me see if we can get this straight. Kristy you still live in Stoneybrook, Claudia you're in New York, still right?"

She nodded and chimed in. "Stacey is in New York with me, just a different neighborhood. Mary Anne you're just outside DC. Dawn in LA, which wow, how expensive is that?"

"Very I'm lucky I'm still living at home with my dad," said Dawn. "As embarrassing as it is, I'm lucky I don't have to pay those outrageous prices. Mallory are you still living Boston?"

"Yep although I do commute to NYC for my job, I've been here since the last month because of the wedding. I'm lucky that I can work from anywhere."

"Thank you Mal, that is the point I was trying to make," said Kristy. "I like getting caught up with you guys. I don't know when we'll be able to do this again."

"Well I don't know about the others but you can always catch up with us," said Stacey gesturing to Claudia and Mallory.

"It doesn't matter we have cell phones," said Mary Anne. "We can all face time and eat breakfast together."

Kristy nodded and took another piece of the cake. "Yea it's just that it'll be a while before we see each other in person. Although I might be able to visit you this summer Mary Anne. We still need a family vacation."

"I'll let you have my bed," she said grinning.

Everyone burst into a laugh and continued to gab talking about anything and everything. Dawn had recalled how they stayed up that one summer for two days straight to watch all of Buffy before the series ended. Phone numbers exchanged as the clock started to tick down to six. The smell of something in the oven downstairs reminded them that they needed to leave soon.

Then they heard a door slam.

Concerned they crept down the steps to see a woman arguing with Charlotte and Byron. When did he get there? That didn't seem to matter before curiously listening in.

"Come on we can talk about this," said Byron to a blond woman shaking her head.

"Everything is okay for the most part, you should really ask the rest of your siblings though," said the woman. "Thanks for the opportunity and I wish I could see it through but I can't."

Next to him Charlotte had tried to protest but wiping her eyes. Byron had pulled her into a hug before the woman had just walked out the door without a second word. What just happened and who was that lady. Charlotte had hugged him while he just rubbed her shoulder whispering something into her ear.

He had looked up and locked eyes with the members of the Babysitters Club and turned a little red.

Not the one to see Charlotte cry Stacey had jumped to help her hugging her too, despite not knowing what happened.

"Uhh," started Kristy.

"That was our wedding planner," said Byron. "She just quit on us."

"A week before the wedding!" cried Mallory. "And what did she mean about your family?"

Byron had turned to the others and Stacey had pulled Charlotte into the kitchen for a piece of cake. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had asked the others if they had anything they wanted to help with," said Byron. "Apparently Jordan used to date the photographer and fired her. Margo moved around the final wedding dress fitting to accommodate a bridal shower that Charlotte didn't even want. Claire had gone and ordered a different set of flowers. Vanessa went and added a bunch of new songs to the playlist causing the DJ to quit. Nick added seven new people to the guest list that we did not expect. The only person that hasn't done anything is Mallory. Adam too, but he's in the military and not here so that doesn't count."

Well that sounded like a bit of a bind for them. At least the big stuff wasn't touched like catering and the venues. Then a bright light-bulb went off above Kristy's head and without thinking. It was like she was thirteen again and glanced at her friends.

"Why don't we do it," said Kristy gesturing to her and her friends. "I got married in less then a month. Plus we're all here for the wedding we might as well pitch in. I'm sure that I can get your DJ back and maybe do something about the extra guests."

Everyone had turned to glare at her expecting to just be guests. Then Mary Anne brightened up at the thought.

"I can pull some strings and help with the dress," she said clapping her hands. "I have a connection."

"I'm not a professional but my photography skills are better than they once were," said Claudia. "I'd have to get the equipment from my apartment, but I'll do it."

"I think I can handle the flowers," said Mallory. "I'll kill all of them for too if you want."

Kristy watched his face watching for a reaction before smiling. "I can't really pay you guys."

"You don't have to," she said.

Byron contemplated about what just happened and before nodding. Kristy couldn't help it but let out a loud whoop making all of the girls laugh. The Baby-Sitters Club to the rescue once again.


	3. Mary Anne

**Author's Note: So what I'm going to do is flashbacks will be in first person to really tell the difference. The italics are the journal entries and the third person is just the regular parts that are outside of the flashbacks. Each person will get their own chapter and I'm starting out with Mary-Anne**

* * *

Mary Anne and Stacey had gone to pick up Charlotte so she could try on her wedding dress. Knocking on the door she heard the dog bark and someone shout coming.

"Hi Charlotte, ready to pick up your wedding dress?" she asked seeing the young woman once the door opened. Charlotte had a striped sweater in pink, white, and gray and a pair of dark wash blue jeans. At least she was ready to go at least.

"Yes! I'm still really mad about Margo doing that," said Charlotte and turned to Byron. "I'll be back by dinner."

She had smiled at him endearingly before softly kissing his lips. Aww, Mary Anne could remember being young and in love like that. They were at it kissing a little deeper before she was waving to distract them. As sweet as that was, she needed to show her the dress.

"I'll make the mac and cheese last I know you like it hot and fresh," he said.

"Thanks," she said before heading to the car turning a little pink for kissing in front of Mary Anne. "Byron really likes to cook, and he makes the best three cheese mac and cheese we also have brisket."

With that they were off and heading to the bridal shop. Mary Anne had pulled out her phone to start writing about an experience. She was used to writing during car rides to pass the time and she wanted to get something ready for the wedding journal.

* * *

_A wedding journal, it's not like we haven't done this before, but its different this time. Instead of a family friend or a family member, it's a former sitting _charge_. Which honestly is kind of special because well none of us expected that. Kristy thought it would be fun to share our experiences and maybe tell a story about what happened to us since we've last seen each other._

_My name is Mary Anne Faulkner (nee Spier) and this is my story of when I decided my future._

* * *

There was scribbling on the paper as Dr. Reese just smiled warmly at me. Our meeting about halfway over. The office filled with shelves with different books, two framed degrees on the wall, and a nice comfy light gray couch. Windows flooding in natural light. Since I was comfortable, I had slipped off my shoes and laid on the couch upside down. My now shoulder length hair grazing a plush carpet.

"So, Mary Anne congratulations on the SAT a 1400 is a great score," said Dr. Reese watching me. "Have you thought about what colleges you'll go to yet? Or do you plan on going with Kristy to Stoneybrook University?"

I hadn't really thought about it. "I don't know. I mean part of me really wants to get out and try a bunch of new things. The other part is telling me to stay here warm and safe in my little bubble."

"Do you feel as if there's something strongly keeping you here?" she asked gently. My eyes going to look at her diplomas on the wall. Harvard University and the University of Cincinnati were next to the door. Part of me wondered what those schools were like.

Thinking about there was a lot of reasons to stay.

"Friends and family and a life that's comforting," I said flipping up and head spinning. "I don't know if that's particularly strong though. It's not like I can't leave and then come back. If you couldn't do that, I wouldn't have Sharon."

"You have a good reason not to go somewhere," she pointed out. "And there's nothing wrong with that. How about this, do you feel as if you might regret not leaving out of state if you don't?"

Oh, that was a good question as I thought about it. Then slowly found myself nodding. In way I really would. There's so much of the world out there that I wanted to see. Plus, who knows what I'm really missing out on being out and by myself.

"I mean I feel like I'd be missing out on something wonderful. What if my true calling is something like dog sledding in Alaska? Or my future husband is just right there in Georgia or something."

Geez, thinking about a future husband made my stomach flutter. I had dated Pete Black last year and of course Logan right now though I was single. I'd like to find someone special one day.

"Perhaps you could find a college familiar. There are lots of great schools that are suburban like in all parts of the country," she said. "What kind of school are you looking for?"

Now that's a question my guidance counselor hadn't really asked me but never had a full answer anyway. "I don't know. My dad wants me to go an ivy league school, he thinks it'd be a great education opportunity for me. That feels kind of out of reach for me though."

"Why not? I bet you'd do great."

"Just lots of pressure and I'd like some place well known but not so daunting. A private college just seems so…" Taking a breath I sighed heavily, I didn't have many thoughts on that subject before. "I don't want to feel really pressured."

Dr. Reese pulled up a website on her computer. "What about a little Ivy School? Or a public Ivy? Ivy's aren't your only options either any college would be lucky to have you. Maybe think of the environment you'd like to be in."

Their session was up as there was somethings to think about. I had already decided to get my degree in psychology and eventually go onto child psychiatry. Psychology interested me since late eighth grade and I could see children in my future job.

Getting home, I dropped my stuff off in my room and found Tigger to play with. A big thick book about different colleges in my hands and waited for the tea to be made on the stove. Crossing out immediately those on the other coast. There's something about the idea of going across the country by myself terrified me. Undergrad and grad school could be different, I thought.

Something about New York felt familiar and started to search for colleges in Boston for other options.

So somewhere along the coast perhaps. A city would be nice, I thought, and tapped the pencil on the open page. Location was easy to decide it was everything else was kind of hard. There were a lot of schools up and along this coast. Go to school in New York or New Jersey like most would have expected from me?

"Mary Anne," called my dad from across the hall. I looked up and waved to him a pizza in his hands for dinner. "Are you busy with homework?"

Shaking my head no, dad had sat the pizza down on the counter, and sat down next to me. In his hands the mail. A lot with my name on it. Oh great, normally I like getting the mail but there were so many brochures from different universities.

"If it helps I think I might have a place in mind that I think you might like," he said. "That is if you want to spend your spring break with your family on a vacation."

"Of course, can I know the school?"

"I think it'll be a good surprise."

So, I packed throughout the week wondering where my dad was taking us. I had decided to not push it and let him surprise me. It was a college visit it wasn't like I was being taken by complete surprise. Dad had ordered the plane tickets and we were off. After a short plane ride and a rent a car place were we off.

Glancing around I could see that we weren't in the middle of nowhere but just on the outskirts of a small city (at least compared to New York). In a way it reminded me of Stoneybrook, and it was comforting in a way despite being so far away. Sharon had pulled out a guidebook and I looked at the cover trying to get a hint before dad pulled me away. Shoot.

We walked down a path taking in the greenery and a clean-cut yard with a large building in front of me. Wow, this was beautiful taking in the campus. A few students were tossing a frisbee around and others just talking.

I snapped my fingers knowing where I was and read the name on the sign. The College of William and Mary.

"I never really thought of here," I said looking at my dad.

"You know it?"

"Yea William and Mary is the second oldest institution of higher education in the United States, right behind Harvard. The college is known as a public Ivy which makes it cheaper. Glenn Close graduated from here along with the first ten presidents and a bunch of others. It's mostly known for its law program."

"I did not graduate from here but a friend of mine has from the office. His son is a freshman and he really loves it so I thought we'd try it out. I even made plans to go to DC for the week."

Now I had out my camera and started snapping pictures excited about the impromptu trip. Across the lawn a boy about my age with dark red hair and in a polo shirt smiled at me before tossing his frisbee. To think so many famous people from across history has walked across this very lawn.

Sharon had passed me a guidebook so I can flip through so I could find neat buildings to check out. Dad had found his friend where they had set up to start the tour. I didn't even notice while I just took in the scenery. I could see myself at a school like this. They did have a great psychology program and their student life was one of the best in the country.

Snapping to attention we started the tour drinking in what there was to see. It was far more enlightening then I had thought. DC was about a two-hour drive north from here and the beach not too far either (depending on the part). The tour was great and even got to meet a psychology professor.

"And this my son," said my dad's friend. A boy about my age with brown hair and green eyes waved. "Brandon."

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking my hand. "This is my friend Ryan Faulkner."

"Hello," he said shaking his hand too and I flushed finding myself staring at him. It the redhead from earlier that had smiled at me.

"Hi, is that an Irish accent?" I asked still a little pink. Both boys were attractive, but I found myself staring at Ryan and he just grinned at me. He was taller than me and pale skin. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

"It's okay it's actually Scottish, it's been changing since I moved here a few years ago. My dad's a diplomat and we move around a lot."

Wow that was impressive before we had gone off promising to meet up with Sharon, my dad, and Brandon's dad for lunch in the main big hall. They were really nice and started to show me what the dorms looked like and other stuff that, as a guest, I normally wouldn't have access to.

* * *

_I didn't realize then that I would have met my would-be husband. I ended up choosing that school because I wanted to take a chance and try something new and different. My grad school ended up being Georgetown and we settled down in DC. That's my story and my advice is to trust yourselves and each other. Take a risk because it just might surprise you._

* * *

They had gone into the shop together that Stacey had parked out in front of. They looked up at it and then grinned a little sheepishly at each other. Wow, Mary Anne's string pulling was working out in her favor, being able to skip over two other brides.

Getting out of the car Charlotte looked at them wondering they could really get her dress. After her appointment had be canceled it was hard to get another one so soon. She had been holding off because of how busy things have been at work.

"I'm just happy to get my gown," said Charlotte and the tingle above the door alerted anyone near the door. "Are you sure that they might be able to fix it?"

"Don't worry I know the owner," said Mary Anne winking at her. Stacey looked just as surprised. The woman at the desk looked up at them a little surprised to see them. "Grace! It's good to see you again. How's the kids? Logan?"

Stacey had stared for a second to recognize her as Grace Blume from their old high school. She looked fabulous with her blond hair in a high smooth ponytail. She didn't wear any make up but her all black outfit made her look good. She had forgotten that she was actually pretty nice and got along with them when Cokie wasn't involved. The bake off was the most memorable thing they had done together.

"Hi Grace, I didn't realize you married Logan."

"Yea we were 23 and we have three kids now. This is actually my bridal shop," she said looking over at the three them. Then brightened up when she saw Charlotte. "Are you ready to pick up your dress? I know work can be super stressful."

"And I wanted to make sure that it still fit and show Stacey and Mary Anne."

With that she had whisked her off to help her get dressed. It had to get taken out a little with just a few adjustments were they ready. While they waited Stacey had picked out something blue for her. Mary Anne looking for something that would be nice to add. Then she finally walked out.

_Stacey and I went to help with the dress. It's gorgeous Charlotte's gorgeous guys. I think Byron might might cry; I know I nearly did. It's off the shoulder, fitted on the top, and ballgown style with lace and applique designs on the tulle embroidered on the skirt oh and… it's just lovely. Stacey and I even had an idea of how do her hair._

_I hope everyone had just as much fun as we did, even if it was just picking up a dress._


	4. Claudia

**Author's Note: So what I'm going to do is flashbacks will be in first person to really tell the difference. The italics are the journal entries and the third person is just the regular parts that are outside of the flashbacks.**

* * *

It was going to be a simple day as Claudia Kishi had dropped off her two children with the baby-sitter. She only laughed a little knowing that she used to babysit for Laura Perkins. Now Laura Perkins was babysitting her child.

Sighing she walked across the street smoothing her ponytail from the heat and her floral dress twirling around her ankles. The camera equipment in her hands before ringing the doorbell. Good thing NYC was just a train ride away. The dog barked inside before someone could make it to open up for her. It was straight out odd to be ringing the doorbell to her old house.

Then the door opened with a surprised Charlotte at the door. She had a navy and white stripped quarter sleeve shirt and a pair of light colored jeans on. The dog watching her at Charlotte's feet.

"Uhh Claudia what are you doing here?" she asked a bit surprised to see her.

Claudia held up her photography equipment and just smiled. "Well since we can't get your photographer back, I figured that I'd step up and help. I know I'm not a professional, but I did take a lot of photography classes in college and could have them printed by the following Monday. So, I'm here to discuss poses, where you want pictures taken, all that good stuff."

The new bride smiled brightly and let her inside. Twizzler sniffed at her lace up sandals before following them. They had some work to do.

* * *

_Wedding's they are the best thing in the world. I remember my wedding (boy is it hard to forget too) right next to my college days in Chicago. Being in my old house brings back a lot of feelings though. Not wedding feelings but family feelings and all that jazz. I sat out on the front stoop with Charlotte and Byron telling me about their honeymoon to Cape Cod. My mind drifting off a little to a good memory I had at this house right with the confusing one just before it._

* * *

"Claudia Kishi," said a perky redhead as I shut the door behind me. "I'm Mrs. Murphy your guidance counselor here. Would you like a piece of candy?"

She gestured to a glass bowl and I took a Hershey kiss and then some m&ms for good measure. Mrs. Murphy just smiled at me and wrote down something on her legal pad, before taking a seat. I glanced around the room and smiled at an art piece hanging on the wall. It reminded me of what I'd draw when I was younger."

"Thanks, um, am I in trouble?"

Mrs. Murphy just shook her head no. "Not at all, you're just here because I like to get to know all of my students. Although I do have a reason for bringing you here Claudia," she said and tapped her pen against her pad. "And I will admit that there is a couple of ways that I can phrase so please bear with me."

She had pulled out a file with my name scrawled on it. My stomach dropped a little, was this the famed permanent record that I would hear about? Oh gosh I thought it was myth!

"So this is your school record that we keep on file. It's a mix of paperwork detailing what your teachers have to say, transcripts from middle school, and the like. I think yours is very unique," she said leaving me to perk up a little. That had to be good right? "We have comments from your teachers saying that you are bright but need to pay attention or could use some extra help."

Great which teachers, I thought, but there was probably something in their contracts about that.

"I can do better I swear," I said sweating a little.

"Hold on a second, I'm not done. Your art teachers are thrilled to have you in class. So much so that your intro to drawing teacher wants me to put you in drawing four. Only seniors are in that class. Your art history teacher thinks that you have a better grasp then most students."

That caused me to sit up straight and couldn't help but smile some. That's good right?

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously. I couldn't be put back in middle school, could I? Mrs. Murphy peered over her glasses and studied her for a minute.

"Claudia have you ever heard of a condition called ADHD?" she asked leaving me to think for a minute and then shook her head no.

Was that a bad thing? I could feel my heart racing even though she had no need to. I looked at Mrs. Murphy wondering if she could tell me.

"So, ADHD is attention deficient hyperactive disorder. It's different for everyone, some need medication and some don't. In boys, they tend to be more active, boys want to run or don't pay attention at all in class. It presents itself differently in girls then in boys and frequently misdiagnosed in girls. In girls they frequently daydream or have difficulty finishing assigned work. I'd like to have you tested for that if it's possible…"

Mrs. Murphy continued to talk while her mind just went far away. A learning condition? I remembered my fourth-grade teacher wanting to test me, but my parents had said no. What if there was something wrong with me? Would this affect my art!? Oh my gosh I really wished that Stacey or Erica was here.

I rubbed my cheeks feeling a little humiliated. Maybe there was no need to repeat some of eighth grade?

"What makes you think that I have this?" I asked a little on the defensive.

Mrs. Murphy pulled out a paper and showed me a paper with my handwriting on it. "At the end of last year your English teachers had all students write a short paper." I vaguely recalled that. "It was to determine if you go into honors English or remedial English or regular English. Now look at the word chocolate and remember. You miss spell both wrong but misspelled each one in a different way. It isn't your ability to spell so much as that you aren't paying enough attention to it. I think you are very bright and a great student to hear so many great things. It just might be a little difficult for you which is okay."

"If I do have it, that won't make me, I mean…" I said stumbling a bit on my words. Then took a deep breath like Janine had taught me. "What's going to change for me?"

Mrs. Murphy smiled at her reached over and patted my hand. "It all depends on the diagnoses. Sometimes it just means you'll go to another room and take your test a little longer. Your schedule is already changing, and we can adjust it accordingly. Claudia I have the upmost faith in you that you will do wonderful. I can't imagine that school will hold you back and that you will be very accomplished."

Phew I thought and then glanced at the door wondering if it was time to go. Then thought back to the schedule comment.

"Wait did you say my schedule was changing?"

"I feel like I'm doing more talking then you, but I have a feeling that you already know."

Puzzled, something clicked in my mind.

"Is this about my art classes?"

"Yes, you'll be placed in art classes that normally only seniors are in if that's okay with you?" she asked and I just nodded enthusiastically. "Until the next time I see you I want you to tell me where you think you might be in the future."

The test had come and gone without much of a fight from me. I just had to answer the questions honestly. At least it wasn't spelling or hard math questions. Just like a general assessment or something like that. Honestly, I didn't think much about it.

Until the results had come in the mail. The letter had come in the mail and sitting on the counter with my parents' names on it. Mom was making tacos so it wasn't like I could just take it and open it. Sulking a bit, I just grabbed my sketch book and sat on the front stoop looking for some inspiration. Janine was walking up the path and I just smiled at her.

"Claudia," said Janine walking up the front path. "Did you lock yourself out?"

"Hmm?" I said I was a bit distracted not hearing her. "Moms in the kitchen."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About an art project?"

"No school."

"School, really?"

She seemed a bit shocked and honestly so I was. When did I think about school on a Friday evening? Especially when I had plans after dinner to go to a movie with Stacey. Never the less I was and it wasn't as embarrassing.

"Yep. I'm just thinking that if I have this condition what changes and what doesn't. My counselor wants me to think about what I want after high school."

Janine looked at me before sitting next to me on the stoop. She had put her arm around me and hugged me a little awkwardly. Smiling I hugged her back and put the sketchbook down.

"Want to talk about it? It's okay if you tell me that you don't want to go to college," she said comfortingly. I just smiled thinly at her and shook my head.

"Actually I am thinking of going," I said. Janine looked a bit surprised but I just shrugged. "Like for design. I've heard computers are the way of the future so I think graphic design would be interesting. I could design packaging like for a box of cookies or do advertisements for some big company. I'd like to run a studio on the side for my own personal projects and sell them or something."

"That sounds like a great idea Claudia. I'll be your first customer, I'll need someone to help decorate my "boring" apartment," said Janine, smoothing her skirt and a teasing look on her face. I had sat back and looked at the house. I'm glad that we had this time together at home before things changed even more. "I wouldn't worry about if you're diagnosed or not. I'll be able to help you. In fact I think the ACT would be a lot better for you then the SAT."

Both of us laughed a little but knew how that was going to go. I felt lucky to have Janine as my sister knowing that she'd be right there to help.

"Thanks Janine. What about you? Where are going to go for college? I know you applied to a lot of places."

"I'm not going that far actually. I accepted a spot at MIT, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, and starting my first nuclear physics class right away."

Smiling I just hugged my sister again. I really didn't need to know what that was before mom called us in for tacos one of my favorite meals.

* * *

_I love that memory with my sister, Janine has been great even when I fail to notice it. What does that have to do with that house? Not much, just that I remembered having that conversation with Janine on that front stoop and it was nice to be able to connect with my sister. _

_Turns out I do have ADHD and the doctor told me that I didn't have to be put on medication right away, just rigid schedules. I guess I'm part of the reason why the BSC eventually just dissolved? Probably not but I was glad to have the help from my family. Although I did sit afterward. I mean I was invited to Jamie Newton's graduation party. Not only that but I do have a job in graphic design like I had told Janine what I thought I would do as my main job. I do sell some pieces on the side._

_I'm glad that this wedding is bringing everyone back together. Although Stacey and I do have plans to go to England in a few weeks. I have a new commission and you won't believe who it's for._

* * *

Together they sat on the couch with a homemade pizza on the coffee table. Claudia had set the equipment in her old bedroom so she could find it later. A book of different poses and stuff opened and her laptop ready. She only smiled seeing Charlotte rest her head on Byron's shoulder flipping through a book, her slice of pizza half gone.

"You two are really cute together and I really want to capitalize on that," said Claudia smiling at them. "So maybe something outside? We could do something simple in the backyard as a preview. This is fun though I haven't really done this since my wedding."

Her voice faltered some before Byron curiously asked noticing the slight quiver. "Are you and your husband divorced?"

Great, she might as well come clean. "Actually, he died about a year ago. He was a fire fighter and the house just collapsed…"

He looked horrified at even bringing it up. "Claudia I am…"

"No, you don't have to apologize. It's been hard to talk about and the kids really miss their dad but we've come to peace with it. Now come on we're burning daylight."

Bryon just nodded before heading to the backyard. Twizzler following them watching curiously.

With that they headed outside to prove that she could still do this. Her favorite picture had to be where Charlotte was sitting on a wooden swing holding onto the rope. Sunlight hit them just right bringing out the slight reddish tint in their chestnut hair. Charlotte's face flushed pink and Byron's face soft, his blue shirt really bringing out the color in his eyes. Now this picture was going into her present for them.


	5. Stacey

**Author's Note: Stacey chapter woo! Hope you like it and leave me some feedback. The next chapter will be a bit of a check up and maybe meet some of the guys the girls marry and some bonding while getting wedding things done. Enjoy!**

Stacey had Charlotte with her helping her pick out some maternity clothes at her mother's clothing shop, The Unique Wardrobe, before it was about to close. She was only two months along but it was never too early for a shopping trip. Although Charlotte's style more jeans and tee shirts but at least it was easy to find.

"You know it's kind of hard to believe that you're getting married. I remember sitting for you when you were about eight and I read you A Cricket in Times Square for the first time together," said Stacey hanging something up. "And you're at wedding dress fittings and finding maternity clothes. I will be able to babysit right?"

"Only if you come in from New York more," said Charlotte picking up an orange top and putting it down, orange wasn't her color. Then decided on a green shirt. "I can't believe that I'm two months along already. I'm glad that we started closer to the wedding rather than later. I won't be showing yet even though only like ten people know."

"It'll be wonderful once the baby is here," she said thinking of her own family in the past decade or so, it really had gotten bigger since the divorce "I remember meeting my son for the first time. And my half-sister, Jade, and my step nephew."

Charlotte just laughed before Byron came to pick her up. She just watched as they held hands to walk to the theater. Stacey just remembering the day her own family grew so much. Starting with meeting her future step family. Smiling she went over and found her son, Alexander or Xander, helping her mom clean out the dressing rooms and she just hugged her four year old close.

* * *

_I love planning wedding's and being able to help with Charlotte's is so much fun! Part of me really wishes to be in the wedding party but I know that she wanted me to be able to come and relax. Nevertheless, just talking with her about her family made me think of my own. I couldn't help but remember how embarrassing that it was to meet my future stepbrother for the first time._

* * *

Sophomore year was just kind okay, I thought, walking home with Claudia. It had just started and not much different from freshman year. Claudia was telling me how her schedule would lighten up some with more art classes.

"Did hear about the game?" asked Claudia. "Trent Wright helped us when that big game against Circleville."

"Yea, the football teams doing great and I can't wait for homecoming, I have my dress picked out. I kind of wish I could go with Trent," I said confiding with her. "Anyway, don't forget I'm still helping you with math."

Numbers just fascinated me just as much as clothes. Like for example today I had on black boots, black tights, and a black short sleeve dress with a white collar. My hair twisted into two French braids that met in the middle and combined down the back. I had on silver earrings, and a simple silver bracelet on my left wrist. I always get dressed up for school, that's what made it fun to go to class sometimes.

"Please," she said. "Later okay? I have to sit for the Rodowsky's," said Claudia before I waved her off.

Humming to myself I walked up the front path to see my mom's boyfriend's car parked. I have met him a few times never really got to know him much. Between math club, pep squad, dance committee, baby-sitting, and spending time with my friends I didn't have much time to spend with him.

I could hear them laughing in the dining room and I paused outside the door. There was a new voice that sounded familiar.

"Stacey!" called out my mom and I had to go in now.

That was when I felt my jaw practically drop. The star football player and basketball player was in my living room. Trenton Wright was in my living room.

"Hi," I said trying to keep my voice cool not looking at him for too long. "Mom, Douglas…"

"Hi Stacey," said Douglas from his spot. Mom's boyfriend is pretty cool, he's an electrician that works with the city. Douglas makes my mom happy which makes me happy and he always dresses nice too, which is a bonus. "This is my son Trent, you might know him from Stoneybrook High School."

I just nodded and looked at Trent who just smiled at me. He had a really cute smile and slightly floppy hair that he brushed away from his face.

"Yea, I heard the football team won last night," I said still not freaking out too much. One of the most popular seniors at Stoneybrook High School was sitting my living room. "I'm Stacey."

"Nice to meet you," he said looking at my closely. "I think I've seen you around before."

He saw me before? Oh my gosh that didn't freak me out or anything.

"Anyway, we're going to go out to dinner here shortly Stacey," said my mom and I barely heard her. I was going out to dinner with my mom, her boyfriend, and Trent. I needed to get into something cute quick and mom for that matter.

I hurried up and changed into something nicer than usual in hopes of impressing him. Plus, I had to call Claudia once I reached my room safely. She was excited for me and then added something that I never thought of before.

"What if your mom marries him?" asked Claudia. "I mean then you'd be related to him and you couldn't go to homecoming with him. What if he's not as nice as we think he is?"

Oh I hadn't thought of that before slowly nodding along. I had to be careful around Trent more then I thought I would. That way mom wouldn't get hurt and my reputation wouldn't be damaged. I really did like Douglas though and I wouldn't want to ruin my mom's happiness because I messed something up.

After some thought I decided on a pair of dark washed jeans, a white boatneck top, kept the braids in my hair, and switched jewelry to colorful earrings that Mrs. Walker (my neighbor in New York) gave me. I went from being excited to nervous then I should be. Slowly we had made our way across town to Friendly's for dinner.

Mom and Douglas were talking about something or another. Trent doing his math homework on the car ride and I wondered how he did that. I had to make a good impression and I had to make sure mom was happy too.

"You want to sit next to me Stacey?" asked Trent as we were being led to a booth. Then he lowered his voice. "I want to make sure that my dad sits next to your mom if that's okay?"

"Fine with me anything to push them together," I said and quickly added. "I'd like to sit next to you anyway…"

Trent looked at me a little puzzled and I just turned a little pink. Oh no. This was going to be ruined before he gestured for me to get in first next to the window. Yikes, what if someone saw us? Still flustered I sat down next to him.

"So, Stacey," he said. "How well do you think my dad and your mom are getting along?"

"Good, she really likes him," I said looking at him closely, he seemed nervous. "You really want them to hit it off I guess?"

"Yea, I'm going to college next year and I don't want to see him alone. My dad's really important to me and your mom makes him happy." That was when I gave him a real genuine smile. They had to be close and my crush on him pretty died during dinner. He was more focused on his dad and learning about him was interesting.

He wasn't a geek or anything outside of school. Trent was just normal and not a bad guy or anything special. Huh. Trent did have a lot of neat stories and interesting things to say. Not only that but watching my mom and Douglas was sweet. He would crack those terrible jokes that my mom liked so much.

Later when they left, I had sat down with my mom while she worked on some paperwork for her store. I had homework sprawled out in front of me. Both of us working quietly and quickly since my math was already done. I had already read the chapter in The Wave for English. Now I had history and a worksheet in front of me looking up the answers.

"Stacey," said my mom looking at me and nervous. "How do you feel about Douglas and Trent?"

"Oh my gosh mom are thinking about getting married to him?" I asked sitting up straight my mind going straight to wedding bells. She looked startled at me and flushed herself.

"Well, kind of maybe, we had discussed it," she said stuttering. "Stacey…."

"I know that you'll always love me and just because you're getting married doesn't mean that I will be pushed out of your life," I said getting to the gist of it. I never had to worry about my mom getting remarried like my dad. My dad was a little standoffish and wasn't around as much where I did worry a little there. Mom was always here, and we knew each other best.

My mom just hugged me tightly and brushed back a piece of my hair. "You do really like him?"

I thought about Douglas, there was a lot to like about him. He was funny in a dad way, gave good advice, and he dressed nicely. "Yea and he makes you happy, which is just as important as my own happiness."

"Then we have things to discuss," she said kissing me. "Would you like some popcorn?"

I nodded and focused on my homework and silently added in my mind, I'd get a neat brother too.

* * *

_So that's my story for this journal entry. I don't know if this is the greatest gift her. Are we giving this to her? If we are I have my piece of advice added right here: from my experience go with what makes you the happiest and I look forward to the expanding family Charlotte._

* * *

Stacey had picked up her son about ready to drop after helping his grandmother clean up the shop. Xander had yawned and promptly fell asleep in her arms. He was just so cute with his dark hair freshly cut earlier that morning. She had just gotten off the phone with her assistant at work about some new medicine going on. She worked at a pharmaceutical company that worked with diabetes advancement, in the finance department.

"Hey Alex?" she asked looking at her husband who had just picked her up.

"Yea?" he asked holding Xander himself.

"What do you say about adopting?" she asked knowing that she could have children of her own, but the pregnancy more difficult then she imagined it would be.

"I'll start the paperwork," said Alex kissing her head. "If that's what you really want, I know I've been thinking about another baby."

"Really? Well then I think you, Alexander Leighton Ellison the fifth, and I share the same brain," she said kissing him lightly running her hand through his black hair. Maybe it was now time to add a new baby into the mix.


	6. Rehearsal

**Author's Note: A Break from the flashbacks for this chapter. This hopefully helps fill in who the girls married, some family moments, and other headcanons I have. I have a break down of who goes with who in the end notes.**

* * *

The wedding rehearsal was semi-formal. Kristy had called all the members of the BSC to be there. Since Charlotte never fully got over her stage fright, Kristy figured a small audience was a good start to work up to the bigger one on Friday. Since it was Wednesday now, so two days to get used to it.

The steady crowd filed in and Charlotte felt her stomach lurch.

"Why didn't we just go to the courthouse?" she asked looking at her fiancé. "Why did we let Kristy talk us into this? I feel like throwing up and it's not even the wedding day."

"So, when the actual day comes you don't throw up," he said teasingly and pulled her into a hug. Charlotte hugged him back and smiled into his favorite striped polo shirt. It felt good to be in his arms and in two days they would be married.

Finally, they heard their names being called and gathered around Kristy. She had a clipboard in her hand and next to her Kylie was doing the same with a clipboard of her own. Amused everyone looked at her for a minute and wondered who would be barking out orders first.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do," said Kristy. "The wedding party to the back of the church, that means Jordan, Nicky, Tom, Jeff, Vanessa, Isabelle, Nancy, and Becca. Charlotte, I need you back there too of course and Byron at the front."

She said that all in one breath and just smiled at everyone before putting her arm around Kylie to continue. The eleven-year-old smiled at Charlotte and Byron assuredly and nodded. She cleared her own throat and looked around at everyone.

"Family take their places," she said perkily. "Mrs. and Mr. Pike and Johanssen in the pews, Mallory and Margo at the back door to pass out programs, finally Claire and her friends walk around for where you think you need to be."

Kristy cleared her throat and finally nodded at them. Claire had two of her friends from NYU to help with the wedding video.

"Now Mary Anne, Stacey, and Claudia please take your family to the bride's side. My family, Dawn, and when the time comes Mallory and co join the groom side, baby-sitters with them. Now we break."

Pretty pleased with herself Kristy watched as everyone listened to her. Charlotte had to be calmed down a little before they could properly start. This was good practice then, imagine the actual audience on Friday. The flower girl had walked out first, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and finally she had done it. Three times to be exact and she was doing great.

From her spot in the balcony Kristy watched satisfied that Claudia, Claire and her friends had all found the right places for the video and photos. Not to crash the rehearsal dinner, Kristy had everyone that wasn't going to that to Watson's house. She had a bit a surprise to show her friends and there was a barbeque going on.

Which had taken off with a few minor hiccups. It didn't rain but they bought too little hot dogs and the buffet style for the burger toppings had to be set up in the dining room because bugs would attack the food.

"This is going to be so much fun," said Kylie piping up on the way home. "I can see why you like being in charge, it's fun."

"You are a future boss in the making," said Kristy messing up her hair a little. The eleven-year-old nodded and looked a little red. "Would you like to help with the barbeque before everyone gets here?"

She just gave her the best why would I say no look and nodded. "So, we have the chairs and tables set up. Plus, you wanted things set up in the top floors, right?"

"Right!"

With that they were off to get everything finished off together. Then the cars with everyone's family in them stopped in front of their house and up and down the street. Mallory had texted Stacey that she would try to also stop by for Kristy's little surprise. The Pike family also invited after their rehearsal dinner for an extra party portion.

First was Mary Anne of course then Stacey, Dawn, Claudia, and finally Mallory had showed up well after an hour and a half. Kristy and Kylie attached at the hip for a good hour before she found her friends that she invited.

"Hey guys," called Kristy to her friends. "I had something that I wanted to show you."

"This is a good surprise, right?" asked Claudia a bit suspiciously.

"Of course."

With that she led them inside Watson's house and up to the door that lead up to the attic. That was when Stacey and Mary Anne looked like they were going to book it. Kristy had opened the door with it being unlocked and lead them up the steps.

That as when they noticed that the walls weren't dark or anything. In fact… Kristy threw open the door at the top of the steps and jaws dropped.

"We fixed the third floor and fourth floor up," said Kristy proudly.

"Kristy, whoa when you said your family fixed up the third floor, they meant it. How many extra rooms did you gain?" asked Stacey looking around at everything brighter and clean and fresh.

"Well there was nine room between the first and second floor. Five rooms were on the third and two on the fourth. So about seven new rooms total. Yea it was work but worth it for everyone. Now we can celebrate Christmas together with the entire family together. I rather like it that's why I'm hosting our meeting up here," said Kristy proudly.

It was nice to see the third floor all finished, thought Stacey, as she glanced around the room that used to be crazy old Ben Brewer's. The door burst open and she saw Kylie standing there holding a plate of cookies.

"Have you started? I have snacks," said Kylie proudly. Kristy helped her put the snacks on a table and hung around for a minute. "You guys look like you're having a lot of fun. Is this the kind of stuff that you'd do when you were younger?"

"Oh yes lots of parties," said Kristy and Stacey just grinned at her. They had a pretty cute and unique dynamic. Stacey just watched them banter for a minute before Kylie found her friends. She couldn't wait until her son was old enough to do those things.

"She's really cute, you're fostering Kylie, right?" asked Mary Anne.

"Yea for a couple of months, although her situation is pretty bad where Lucas and I are considering adopting her like we did with Molly and Conner," she said feeling bad for her.

"Curious to know is she part Indian?" asked Mallory. "My friend Smita from Riverbend is Indian too and I recognize that pattern on her dress."

Kristy just nodded, "Yep she's not too in touch with her culture since her mom died but I hope that if we adopt her to do some more research to help her connect more." Kristy pointed to a room on the right. "That's her room if we stay the night here. None of my children had the pleasure of thinking that this part of the house was haunted."

"I still think it's haunted thanks to Karen," said Mary Anne and shivered.

"Okay topic switch to something else," she said leading them to a room that that was the playroom for all the kids. It was big and airy that sometimes acted as a family room for the upper floors. Sam and Charlie's kids loved being up here.

"I have a question if you don't mind Kristy," said Claudia. "How did you and Lucas meet? He's pretty cute."

Kristy just shrugged and looked up as if she remembered that way. "Believe or not Shannon Kilbourne, because he went to Stoneybrook Day. He's two years older than me but he was in astronomy club with her."

"Really?" said Dawn slightly impressed. "Is he crazy into sports like you?"

"Sort of," she said grinning. "His grandpa played for the Cincinnati reds so he really likes baseball. We started dating sophomore year of college. I'm probably going to regret asking but how did everyone else meet their spouses?"

Nobody spoke for a moment before Mary Anne finally said something.

"I didn't know that I would marry him, but the surprise tour of William and Mary my dad planned. My dad's work friend's son introduced us. Ryan asked me out like three weeks later," she said flushing remembering just how perfect of a day it was.

"I'm not married yet," said Dawn. "Maybe one day, I mean I'm only 29."

"My studio nearly burned down it was a small fire," said Claudia almost dreamily. "Zach had insisted on carrying me to safety. About a month later he swung by to check up on me. I painted him something and I asked him out a date. Turns out he was coming to do the same and we got married two years later. I really miss him…"

Her voice grew quiet and everyone close to her hugged her tightly. She held in her tears and let Mary Anne squeeze her. She mumbled a small thank you into her ear before wiping her eyes. It's been almost a year since he passed, and Claudia kept his picture close.

"I met my husband at a charity dinner," said Stacey trying to avoid the heaviness in the air. "My dad invited the whole family. Alex was at the next table over and we were both bidding on a house in the Virgin Islands to rent for a month. I was going to win it for my dad, Samantha, and Jade just to get away from the city. Alex ended up asking me if I wouldn't mind splitting the time up. He wanted to spend time with his family especially his sister before she left for college. Then asked me out."

"My wife and I met in Boston at show, she was the director and I was friends with the screen writer, and I wanted to congratulate her," started Mallory and turned a little red. "Well we met, um, in Boston… you know that I came out right?"

She didn't know if anyone knew or not about that. It was silent before everyone nodded and had knowing looks on their faces.

"It's okay Mal, we kind of already knew," said Mary Anne wrapping an arm around her. "Well Stacey and I did on the last trip to Sea City with your family before college."

"And they filled us in," said Dawn hugging her too. "I think it's great that you found someone Mal, you deserve to be happy. I saw that Penelope is starting to walk though, she's going to drive you and Addison up the wall."

Her wife Addison had the baby about six months ago and now she was walking. Mallory just nodded and tossed her red-brown hair over her shoulder and threw herself back pretending to be exhausted.

"Ugh can Addison, Penelope, and I just stay with you Kristy?" asked Mallory looking tired. "Everyone in my decided to return home for the wedding. So, my family sleeping in my old room, Jordan and Stephanie are in his old room, Vanessa came by herself and in the rec room, and Claire has her room of course. Margo and Byron are lucky to have their own houses in Stoneybrook."

"I'd let you, but I think you'd want to be with your family," said Kristy.

With that everyone got up and ready to find everyone else after hearing some yelling to come back down. They were going to start fireworks for the end of night for about a half hour or so. They practically flew down the steps looking for their families.

Claudia was the first to find her three-year-old daughter, Reina, and one year old, Brett, being watched carefully by Lucy Newton. She grinned at Lucy and found a place to sit down with them and catch up. Cuddling her son close, she talked to Lucy about what Stoneybrook High was like now and how Jamie was.

"Are you having a good time with Lucy?" she asked Reina who just nodded.

"She's my favorite baby-sitter!" said Reina happily spinning around dramatically and threw her arms around Claudia.

"What about Laura? Or Tara? Or…"

"I love all of you," said Reina hugging the teenager now. Claudia bouncing Brett on her knee and watched everyone and enjoyed her hot dog with all the fixings.

With Watson manning the grill everyone was able to get their food quickly. He was grilling fish for Dawn, Stacey and anyone who wanted it really. The kids had all stopped a game of red light, green light to join their parents to eat. Twilight stretched across the sky and fireflies coming out just in time for them to catch when they were done eating.

"Mommy!" cried Conner shouting and running to Kristy so fast he nearly passed her right up. "I have a new friend, Xander!"

"That's great sweetie," said Kristy picking him up.

"Kristy," said Lucas and she turned to look at her husband holding her a plate of food. He had gotten her favorite together and passed their son to him. "You raced off before you could get dinner."

"What can I say? I wanted to show the attic off before daylight was gone."

Lucas kissed her cheek and then threw Conner up on his shoulders and he tugged on his dark hair. Kristy just smiled at him and started to eat her chips first. He had remembered to pick up the good potato salad that everyone would eat.

"Alright you find a seat and I'll get the rest of the kids," said Lucas. "I think I left him with Tara or maybe it was Laura or maybe it was Hop…" He was kidding of course but Kristy gently punched his shoulder cutting him off.

"I did not spend fifteen hours of labor bringing our son into the world for you to lose him," she said laughing a little joking herself. "I'll find Jeremy okay."

Turns out her six-month-old son really was with Tara Gardella and Hope Felder. Happily, she collected him and joined her family at a picnic table. Kylie had placed herself to be with them and her friends. Molly and Conner sitting next to Lucas and talking her mother. It was hard to believe with all of Conner's energy he was blind the way he jumped around. Molly loudly talking about her favorite doll. Sliding up to them Kristy joined in the conversation.

Sharing the table with them was Dawn joining in Mary Anne's family. Mary Anne's twins Audrey and Olivia trying to eat their burgers neatly and failing, mustard and ketchup falling on their shirts. Dawn helped them clean up forgetting her grilled salmon and salad in front of her. Her brother in law, Ryan, also cleaning up the girls.

"It's okay Dawn I got it," said Mary Anne.

"Mary Anne it's fine," said Ryan rubbing her shoulder. "I'd worry more about Vivian."

Confused she looked at her two-year-old and laughed. She was wearing her food on her head and Mary Anne cleaned out food from her hair with some paper towels. Ryan passing her more paper towels until it was all out.

"The attic didn't get to you right?" he asked seriously but grinning a little.

Mary Anne just rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Karen got to me like that, but no it looks super nice up there. To think it could have been the club's headquarters for years."

"You guys had it really nice in Claudia's room though," said Ryan and turned his attention to his food. "I love coming back to visit your hometown, you really light up and I'm glad to see this side of your life. My life was rather impersonal sometimes."

"But think of all the traveling," said Mary Anne and nodded getting it. "I'm glad we found each other though."

"Oh, get a room," said Dawn leaving the entire side of the table laughing.

Stacey and Mallory were sitting next to each other at the end of the table near Mary Anne's side of the table. The two girls sharing the story of how they would put towels out to know how they would be walking to school that day.

Alex was cutting Xander's burger up for him since he didn't want to try eating it all at once. Stacey had her salmon and other fruits and veggies in front of her.

"Your family sounds like such a handful Mallory," said Alex digging into his own food. "Although it was probably way more entertaining then what my sister and I did."

"You don't know the half of it," said Mallory.

"It's a fun family though" said Addison. "Adam is fun, Jordan knows how to party, Byron is a fantastic cook, Vanessa is super talented, Nicky is so smart, Claire is hilarious, and Margo has a good taste in music. And in two days I can add that Charlotte has a great taste in books. Wait that means I have to say something Buddy, he's funny. I got all of them in one go."

Addison and Mallory high fived each other over Penelope's head who was slowly picking up a cheerio one by one. The five-month-old was very particular. Addison had shared her experiences with each sibling in a funny way.

Stacey had taken her husband's hands and smiled at each other. Xander telling them about how he made friends with Conner earlier that afternoon.

Well after today they felt fully prepared for the wedding.

* * *

_Kristy and Lucas: Kylie (11-foster), Molly and Conner (4 - adopted), Jeremy (six months)_

_Claudia and Zach: Reina (3), Brett (1)_

_Mary Anne and Ryan: Audrey and Olivia (4), Vivian (2)_

_Stacey and Alex: Xander (_4)

_Mallory and Addison: Penelope (6 _months)


	7. Mallory

**Author's Note: This chapter does deal with Mallory's coming out (sorta) you'll see how it goes in the chapter. I wanted to handle this in a sweet yet in the Pike zany kind of way. I don't want to offend anyone or if I'm portraying this as wrong please please PM me directly so I can adjust any changes accordingly. Also fixed this to when I realized that Claire called her mom moozie sometimes. **

It was six am again and everyone in the house was awake. Mr. Pike had breakfast cooking on the stove. Mrs. Pike had set the table for everyone who was staying in her house. Jordan grumbling that he should have stayed with Byron and everyone else waking themselves up with coffee.

"Are you sure?" asked Mallory once more to Margo at the other end of the table. Margo had come over bright and early since she tended to get up early. Without enough sleep she could be a little crazy.

Margo just smiled brightly at her and nodded enthusiastically. "Yep and Buddy wants you there too," she said with an infectious smile.

"Positive?" She looked around and saw a few glares in her direction. Addison keeping Penelope calm by bouncing her as she walked across the family room.

"There will be two infants in the house, probably awake in the middle of the night," said Mallory warning her that it would be difficult. Since the family was staying at their parent's house, Margo offered someone to stay with her. Since Margo had an infant at home nobody really wanted to stay with her due to the lack of sleep they would get. Now she was working trying to convince Mallory again.

"Better than keeping everyone else awake," said Margo convincingly.

Mallory looked at Addison one last time. Then thought of the week that they would be here after the wedding too. "Okay fine."

"Yes! You won't regret it sis!" said Margo throwing her arms around her sister.

"Two screaming infants is better than one," she mumbled and then went to go tell Addison before packing up their stuff. Vanessa would have her room back.

* * *

_Now, here I am sitting at the kitchen table at Margo and Buddy Barrett's home. It's three am and we are all awake trying to get our daughters to sleep. I'm waiting for bottles to warm up. Margo had failed to tell me that her daughter, Lizzie, had colic._

_So Charlotte you should know what kind of crazy you are stepping into. Once you know that, it's important to remember that our family is very supportive and will always be there. I'm sharing a memory that is very important to me and I am glad that you were there when it happened just to see it._

* * *

I took a breath and opened the door. Since it was Sunday everyone would be home and I mean everyone. Since Christmas was in a week everyone would be back from school. Even Adam was here before he would be deployed once again. I, Mallory Pike, would be coming out to _my entire family_.

Suspiciousness started when I was about 18. I knew when I was 20 after a period where I struggled with it and started to date. Eventually I told my parents first when I brought a girl home one Christmas. My siblings didn't know yet, which was good because me and her just didn't click. Now at 24 I was bringing home someone serious and going to tell everyone.

Now I had someone serious and everyone had to know. I told Vanessa so it was just everyone else. Since we were all rarely together anymore, I didn't want to tell everyone one at a time, but all at once.

"Hi," I said hugging Claire who was already there waiting for me.

Adam and Jordan were playing a card game on the living room floor. Claire had taken my gifts to put them underneath the Christmas tree. Nicky was reading one of his law books on the couch with my dad next to him. Margo nowhere to be seen yet. Vanessa writing something on a pad of paper next to the fireplace.

Byron was in the kitchen with my mom helping with dinner since he loved to cook. With them was, I believe, Charlotte Johanssen for some reason.

"Hi everyone," said Margo coming in behind me. "I have some news!"

Where had she been? Not only that but Margo was pulling the hand of someone behind her that just smiled at me and waved. He looked familiar but since I wasn't home much anymore, I didn't have any idea who she was hanging out with.

"Wait I have news too," I said feeling confident that hers wouldn't be as big.

"Alright family meeting in the living room. Everyone in here," called my dad.

Nicky, a nickname that he will never be rid of at least at home, put his book away. Vanessa sat down her legal pad and threw herself onto the couch with Charlotte and Byron joining her. With the four of them on the couch Adam and Jordan sat on the floor. Claire and I sat in the armchairs. Margo and her boy sitting at my feet and she looked anxious. Going from her new boyfriend and then to Nicky who was also looking in their direction.

Once we were all settled, and mom was still finishing the spaghetti stood in the doorway keeping an eye on us and the stove.

"We'll do youngest to oldest, Claire do you have any news?"

She shot to her feet and everyone turned to look at her before she struck a pose and smiled. We rolled our eyes and smiled anyway.

"I do! As you know I'm starting New York University this fall. I decided on my major and I decided on film and tv production. My short film I made about our family got me a scholarship."

A round of applause and congratulations went around the room. Oh my gosh was this my place to tell them right now. I started to sweat a little not sure if this was a good idea or not.

"Claire what did we say about majors like that?" asked my dad to Claire raising his eyebrows, as if reminding her of the talk.

"Don't worry I picked business as my double. After all both aren't all that different."

My parents wanted all their kids to follow their dreams of course, but they wanted something practical as a backup just in case. A fall back plan sort to speak. I had doubled in creative writing and web design. Jordan also business as his fall back. Vanessa has her cosmetology license. Since Adam did military right out, Margo focused on teaching, Byron has a medical degree, and Nicky went right into law they didn't necessarily need a backup career.

"Am I going to tell her or are you?" whispered Adam.

"Are you sure she's going to NYU?" asked Jordan teasingly.

Adam and Jordan laughed along and Claire oblivious to their jokes. She was proud of herself to be a filmmaker.

Then Margo stood up pulling the boy with her. I knew him from somewhere. It had to be one of the former baby-sitting charges. Not being home and going from Riverbend to college left me only somewhat aware of my brothers and sisters' friends. Not just that but they didn't really tell me everything either.

"Buddy and I are dating," she said breathlessly and all in one go. Wait Buddy Barrett? We all looked from them to Nicky. After all Nicky and Buddy were friends. Nicky just shrugged and waved nodding approvingly.

Then another round of congratulations and welcome to the family from my mom. My dad giving him the best we better talk look. Nicky didn't have new news himself. Vanessa was loving her new song writing job in Nashville. Her poetry had turned into songs in high school, so her love of words was helping her career.

Next Byron stood up and pulled the girl with him. She was a little red and smiled at everyone.

"Well in another episode of The Pikes and the Restless," joked Byron and took the girls hand. "To those that don't know Charlotte Johanssen and I have been dating." A round of applause and congratulations again. Now it was my moms turn to give Charlotte a look, but she was smiling. "We're moving in together."

"But you've only been dating six months!" said Vanessa a little stunned.

"That seems serious," said Jordan.

"Because we are, serious that is."

Wow that was a lot to take in. Byron also said that they weren't going to be spending Christmas Eve here. They would be going over her house and be back Christmas Day. I found myself sweating a little wishing that it was oldest to youngest. Then I would have been able to focus on being happy for my siblings.

Adam didn't have any news. Jordan didn't either before it was my turn. Everything that I thought I would say just out the window, but I stood up.

"I, um," I started to say and let out a breath. I remembered the drink that I had before I came over and it pushed me to be confident. "I am… well. I like girls romantically and I wanted to everyone when we were together that I am a lesbian. I know I should have told you sooner, but I wanted to tell you when we were all together."

There I said it, and everyone looked at me and another wave of congratulations and Vanessa even hugged me. Claire looked at me confused like she didn't understand what I had said. Margo looked stunned as did Adam. Jordan, Byron, and Nicky just nodded knowingly.

"That's it?" asked Jordan confused. "Mal, we all knew. Or at least I figured."

"You did?" I asked turning to look at him.

Jordan just nodded and just smiled at me. "Yea, I have a couple of gay friends in LA and I guess I kind of figured. If you want I can bring you home someone I know." He winked and I just giggled a little looking among the rest of my siblings.

"I kind of figured," said Byron who was still holding Charlotte's hand. "But never got an exact answer until now."

"Well you told me already," said Vanessa.

Nicky flushed and looked a little embarrassed. "I'd say I figured it out, but I caught you making out with that girl two Christmas's ago. If you weren't my sister I would have watched and called it hot."

"Ew, Nicky you're calling it hot now!" said Vanessa and she poked him. My dad had calmed them down and I just smiled gratefully. If not embarrassed like Nicky now since he had saw us together. Then I looked at Adam, Margo, and Claire who just were a bit dumbfounded.

Adam spoke up still studying me putting it all together. "This is news to us," he said gesturing to the three of them. "I mean I'm cool with it. Maybe the girl you bring home will have a sister."

I just laughed a little and wiped away some tears that had formed in my eyes. My family was taking this way better then I thought. Then I looked at Margo and Claire wondering what they had to say.

"I'm glad you told us," said Margo piping up from sitting on Buddy's lap. "And I'm not mad or upset or anything. I'm just wondering whose news was bigger yours or mine."

Byron, Charlotte, and Claire looked a little offended seeing as they also had shared their news. Before they would protest, I turned to Claire. She was still staring as if I struck her dumb. Hopefully she wouldn't be angry. She had every right and all, she was 18 but she was still my baby sister to me.

Gently I got down to the floor to look at her. "Do you have any questions Claire?"

Claire brushed aside her red brown hair and bit her bottom lip. "I guess I just don't get it," she said quietly.

"She likes girls the way you like boys," said Nicky knowing his sisters' habits with guys her own age. While Margo and Vanessa had a few boyfriends here and there, Claire had boys falling for her. She was a regular boy magnet and crazy for them. A bit like Stacey when she was that age.

She burst out into a rather loud question. "Mallory wants to marry a girl?!"

"You're not marrying whoever you're thinking of when you said that," said dad.

Everyone laughed and then I clarified everything I could to her. Claire just took everything I said in stride and finally smiled.

"Well I don't think I will completely get it, right now at least," said Claire and I felt my heart sink a little. "But whatever girl you bring home, she better treat you right."

That was all I needed to hear and just hugged her. Someone shouted group hug and soon enough all of my family were piling on top of me in a mass group bear hug. Well not exactly everyone since my mom was filming this on her phone. My dad not even in the room, probably to check on the food. Looking up from my spot I could see Margo and Buddy started to make out after the hug like this was no big deal. Byron tugging Charlotte's hand to the kitchen shouting that he was proud of me.

They rolled off and I brushed hair away from my red face.

"So, none of you are angry that I didn't tell you right away?" I asked in the middle of the floor now.

"Nah, I get waiting," said Adam. "I'm not sure what's more shocking: Mallory is a lesbian, Byron is in a committed relationship at 23, or that Margo and Buddy are a thing. I'm going to have to go with Margo and Buddy."

We just all laughed a little again and picked ourselves up to get ready for dinner. It was spaghetti and meatballs, one of the few things we can agree on as a family. I even told them about my Addison the girl I was serious about myself.

Everything felt right, like it was meant to happen, as we took our seats.

* * *

_Looking back now I can see how everything came together. You and Byron just started out dating and now here you are getting married. Claire started her film career and now she's doing your wedding video. My sister and Buddy are married too and..._

* * *

Mallory pushed her entry aside to finish later and started to the bottle warmer which finally dinged.

"Now I can see why you didn't want to do this sooner. At least you're not keeping Claire, Vanessa, Stephanie, Jordan, moozie, and daggles awake. Look it's like 3 am, we could totally make a pizza or something. It won't be Byron's pizza, or we could go to Walmart. Would you like to Walmart with me silly-billy-goo-goo?"

Buddy and I shared look with each other as Margo started to talk nonsense in her sleep deprived state. Addison giggled a little with Penelope in her arms.

"Does she always sound like Claire when she was five when she gets slap happy?" asked Mallory to Buddy.

Buddy just nodded and took Lizzie from her arms and she just started to jump happily around the kitchen looking for pizza stuff.

"Probably should have sent over Vanessa, she can sleep through anything. Or Stephanie and Jordan so she can see the full crazy. Or be like Nicky and stay in a hotel," said Mallory watching her sister cocking her head to the side.

"Nicky's not having any fun at a hotel. He misses staying with us all at once and we have a giant piz…za part…party…"

With that Margo fell asleep leaning against the refrigerator door and sliding down a little. Buddy just looked amused and then handed Lizzie to her. Mallory looked down at her niece and made a face at her as she now calming down. She was helping with the wedding right now; by keeping Charlotte and Byron from going insane trying to accommodate their siblings in their home before their wedding day.


	8. Kristy

**Author's Note: This took forever to figure out since I wanted to get an update with everyone in, but also not make it a copy of Mallory's chapter. Also I have gone back to some previous chapters and fixed some grammar mistakes. I also added in a few details that I had left out initially and hopefully those reading it are catching it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

Kristy Thomas had the list of all the wedding items listed in her trusted legal pad and clipboard. The problem with the photographer fixed, thank you Claudia. She had managed to convince the DJ to come back, but Vanessa wasn't allowed to request songs. The dress picked up and the bridal shower was long over at this point. Plus Jessi was finally in town although none of the girls had time to see her yet.

"Wow this is a lot," said Kylie reading the list over her shoulder. "And you said that there was more?"

"Yep, first you got to pick a date. Then a venue, which is where you'll host the reception and get married which you might have book a year in advanced." Kylie pulled up a seat and Kristy showed her how a wedding was planned. She had looked over at the papers a little stunned. She still had to figure something out about the guest list and flowers.

"Wow, I'm not going to do that all that for my wedding," said Kylie. "I just want to go to town hall at that rate."

"Well Charlotte's parents put some money aside for when she got married. She wanted to do something special for their daughter. Besides sometimes getting to the wedding is the fun part. My favorite part of my planning wedding was some of crazy gifts I got."

"What did you get?"

That was a question that she was sort of expecting and smiled at her. "Want to get some lunch ready? I can tell you about how it went over food."

"Deal."

* * *

_Let me sort this out. I had already graduated college and teaching for at least two years. Shannon and I had made plans to have lunch together while she was in town. Lucas was there at the next table and she introduced us. It just sounds so simple doesn't it? We started dating when I was 25 and married at 27. To think that was only four years ago. _

* * *

Today was the day of my own wedding rehearsal. It was outside so nobody was going to be dressed up just yet. Feeling the need to be a little dressy but not overtly so, I just pulled out a white dress with bicycles printed all over it. It was one of the dresses that I wore to school for the kids but pulled a belt around my waist. My family gets a kick out of my blouses and dresses as my students do. One reason why I love teaching third grade I suppose. I slipped on my socks and left my hair loose.

My thirteen-year-old self would be a little surprised to know how much effort I put in my looks, I thought with a smile, and then bounced down the steps. Emily had disappeared around the corner before running off with her friend. Nanny was sitting on the couch talking with one of Lucas's sisters.

"Kristy," said Cheyanne, Lucas's step-sister, looking for me. "Come on, we have the food being brought in and they want to know where to put it."

I was about to follow her when I heard David Michael and Karen arguing around the corner in the next room. They were doing something, and they were doing it in my own house.

Wait a second. That was my wedding present from them, it had to be right? Shoot, I couldn't see what it was before going to organize the food. It was one of the few things that I oversaw myself. Lucas had insisted on having a traditional wedding and organized most of it after I sort of put him up to it. That was one reason why I was marrying him, because we loved to debate each other.

"Alright so the food should be set up in the kitchen. There's a long table in there that should hold everything," I said looking at the caterers. "And anything cold can go in the space we cleared in the fridge. We didn't go grocery shopping yet so there's a lot of space."

The smell of the fish and lobster for the big dinner we had planned was making my stomach rumble. Not only that but it looked like the lobster was going to be fresh.

"Kristy!" called another voice from the front door.

"Mom!" I shouted and ran up to her excited to see her here. Not thinking I hugged her tightly and she put the bag on the floor and hugged me back. "Watson!"

I had hugged him tightly too and squeezed him a little. He looked a little frail from his hip replacement but otherwise in good health.

"I had followed the caterers here and it smells amazing."

"It's clambake and other seafood," I said excited. "The grilled tilapia is fantastic with the veggie mix. The clam chowder is amazing too." Then I picked up the bag my mother had brought me. "Is this the present?"

"Yes," said Watson taking it from me. "And you don't get to open it until after the dinner."

I hesitated and grinned at him. "Well who is to say we can't do it before the dinner."

"NO! You can't," shouted Karen whining a little. We all looked at her a little shocked before she blushed straightening herself out. "I mean dad and Elizabeth did it after dinner. Besides it'll be more fun to see you open them as we dessert. I saw the chocolate cake you picked out."

Amused I just looked at my parents and then at Karen. "Well, it would probably be better to eat and open presents at the same time," I said, and her face paled a little before I messed up with her hair. "I'm kidding we'll do it afterward."

Visibly relieved she rushed off to find someone or do something. It was hard to believe that Karen was going to graduate with her marketing degree this spring. Sometimes she acted like that six-year-old I met her at or older then she usually is. Shaking my head, I lead Watson and my mom to where the presents were at.

Everyone in my family was here besides Sam and my future in-laws. Charlie and wife were in the backyard with their sons playing catch with a wiffle ball. Karen was with Emily, DM, and Andrew somewhere in the house. My mom and Watson talking with Lucas and his sister in the living room with Nanny.

Also, I had the twins around here somewhere.

"Molly, Conner," I said heading to the nursery where they were sleeping.

They were part of the reason why we are getting married. Lucas and I were going to adopt them out of the foster system. Apparently, while there are often no specific legal prohibitions against unmarried couples adopting children, some adoption agencies are biased against unmarried couples. Or they make it more difficult for unmarried couples to adopt. We were talking about getting married anyway so this was a win. It just meant instead of a year we would get married by the end of the month.

That was when I heard the cooing from the other side of the door.

"Hi," I said seeing the two of them talk to each other. Or rather however twin two years olds can communicate with each other. After checking their diapers, I pulled out small jeans and striped blue and white shirt for Conner. Then a white shirt with golden stars on it for Molly. "Alright let's get you-"

That was when I heard the laughter from the next room. Then the sound of Sam. I thought he wasn't here yet before I held both kids in my arms. Then whispered to the twins, "Let's go get them."

Cautiously I crept down to the spare bedroom. We lived in the same neighborhood as my parents just a few streets away. So, lots of extra bedrooms (alright we only had five bedrooms) but it was easy to find them.

They didn't seem to hear me outside the door though. Pressing my ear against the door I could hear Sam more clearly.

"My dearest Kristin," said Sam dramatically and I just rolled my eyes. "I've had the pleasure of being your brother for the 27 years you've been alive. I have to say it's been wonderful and…" His voice cut out. "Seriously though…" He cut out again and I just looked at the door before hesitating on whether I should knock or not.

Looking at the kids in my arms and Molly chewing on my hair, I just stepped away. It had to be part of the present and I wasn't going to ruin that.

That was when I saw that the in-laws have arrived and thankfully noted that my mom and Watson were getting along with them.

"Hey," said Lucas walking over to me and kissed my cheek. Then kissed both of the kids heads.

A warm fuzzy feeling ran up my body before nodding at him. "Hey, everything okay? No problems with the caterers or anything?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked taking Conner from my arms.

"No reason, unless there is something that I should be worried about," I said jokingly, and he just made a funny face and shook his head no. "I just want to make sure that nothing happened when I was gone. The food smells amazing."

"They're making the lobsters now. The kids look cute, I thought you said that you weren't good at picking out clothes," he said teasingly.

"Very funny." I looked over at Conner and pushed some hair out of his eyes. "I guess the only thing left to do is to sit down and eat. My siblings are upstairs doing what I think is their present for us. Sam managed to sneak in without us seeing him."

"Oh, so that's who was in the large bag that Sari and Skylar delivered," said Lucas still teasing. I just gave him my best look and he stared down at me for a minute. "Okay I'll stop but I can't help it, everything is perfect. Nothing is going to go wrong; I promise."

Shaking my head, I just smiled. "Alright I admit you're doing a good job. I still think we should have just gone down to the courthouse but going big has been fun."

He took my free hand and squeezed it before heading into the dining room. It was his idea to throw a big fancy wedding. I had challenged him to see if we could do it in a month and it's been working. Then again, my mother did it in a week… Soon my younger siblings had come down the steps to join at the table. Charlie and his wife Lauren had brought my nephews Elliot and Owen. Lauren herself heavily pregnant.

I sat Molly in a highchair next to me and then my mom on the other side. Sam had brought his girlfriend, Allie Barton, with him. Everyone in my family and Lucas's around us. His stepsister, adopted sister, and parents all eating together and thankfully getting along.

Then finally came the presents and eating dessert at the same time even.

Nanny, well into nineties at this point just winked at me before passing us a present. "This is the same wine me and my husband drank at our wedding. I'm hoping that you two give it a go," she said passing us two bottles just in case."

"Alright this is from Watson and I," said my mom handing me the bag from earlier. Eagerly I picked it up and Lucas pulled it out. It was an antique clock and Karen nearly jumped back. She was little superstitious still.

"Is that clock that was in old Ben Brewer's bedroom?" I asked a little shocked at that. I just laughed a little while Karen explained what the deal behind it was. Lucas and his sisters laughed along with everyone in the room. Lucas had jumped up and put it directly in the middle of the mantle. Clever gift and needed since we didn't have a clock in this room besides the one on the tv box.

Lucas' parents gave us wedding china which was perfect. Cheyanne gave us elaborate large first aid kit, which was clever because she is a doctor and the kids tend to get bumps and bruises a lot. Corrine, his adopted sister, had given us season passes to Met's games. Charlie and Lauren a photo album to fill after the wedding. Sam and his girlfriend gave the entire family matching tee baseball shirts that mommy, daddy, Molly, and Conner on the back with numbers.

Karen had stepped up next and passed us a DVD.

Aww it was a video with each person giving us advice as new parents and a married couple. Including my mom and Watson. Apparently, Sam was the last person to do it and did it just before dinner. It was cute and kind of sappy in a way, but I had wiped my eyes listening to some of this stuff.

The first person on the camera was Emily. She was holding a piece of paper in her hands and cleared her throat. "I'm not married, and this is coming from a seventeen-year-old. So, Sari Papadakis, Skylar Korman, and I put together a skit. This also doubles as our drama class assignment so I'm sorry if this is familiar."

They had done a small thing with Skylar and Sari playing as her and Lucas and that Emily would be their superhero when they needed her.

"My real contribution to video is that I edited it," said Emily to the camera at the end and a cheeky smile on her face. "I'm supposed to be studying for the SAT Karen."

Emily looked proud of herself. Everyone else in the room laughed a little making Emily stand up straight and happy to see everyone enjoyed it.

Andrew popped up on the screen next. "Um, I'm not sure what kind of advice to give, so I'm just going to tell a story," he said reminding me of the time he had a hard time letting Scout go. Scout was a dog that we were starting to train to work with people who had disabilities. "So, my advice is to not let go of each other and always be there like you were for me Kristy. Oh, wait that sounds kind of dumb. Um, don't' get a divorce, not that it'll happen to you. My family law books say that about forty percentages of marriages stay together and I'm sure that yours will be forever."

That was cut off though and Andrew just looked sheepish. I had just leaned over and whispered thank you to him for telling the story

Then Karen had done a dramatic reading of an article from brides dot com. She was reading the list off each in a different voice or accent. It was hilarious and she could see Karen looked proud of herself and my mom had given her a side hug.

"That was great," whispered Lucas in me ear.

David Michael stood in front of the camera reading a poem. It started out about how bad I was as a sister and grew to a rather sweet poem about how he didn't want to share me. Then just gave us probably the funniest line so far. "You probably expected me as a poor college student majoring in business to give you a blender or something, when I can't even afford one myself. However, I hope that this gift makes you smile because that is priceless."

My parents and Nannie gave me parenting advice to stay active in our children's lives and something unique. Charlie and his wife played a round of softball in our honor. Sam and his girlfriend telling us about how they meet at his school in Rhode Island and how they hope to be just as happy as we are.

It was funny and sweet if a little embarrassing. Lucas's parents and sisters had been laughing so much and asking for Emily to reenact some of her parts.

This is the family I am grateful to have.

* * *

_Weddings bring people together and I'm happy that Charlotte and Byron have found each other. You find love in the most unexpected places and people show you that love in their own special way. I realized that nobody really told stories about our own weddings but at the heart of all of them was love (as cheesy as that sounds). So I hope that you two share that love everyday in the little things. Grand gestures can really be over rated. _

* * *

"Aw this is why I love your family," said Kylie. "I'm glad that I got assigned here."

"We're glad that you're here too," said Kristy polishing off her lunch with a slice of cake. "We even got a new shirt with Jeremy's name on the back."

Before either girl could say something the back door opened and Lucas led the twins inside still in their swim suits from playing outside in the pool. He kissed both of their heads before leading them up to the shower. Kristy just grinned and passed Kylie something to help her with the wedding. They still things they had to sort out.


	9. Dawn

**Author's Note: I should let you know that I'm not really a Dawn fan and I haven't read California Diaries. However, despite my feelings for her I am going to give her a good future and hopefully something that makes sense. The last two chapters are big group events with everyone so this is the last of individual chapters. Please review!**

* * *

Dawn was on the front step of Byron and Charlotte's place to pick up Byron. Apparently, her brother had a surprise for him. She didn't know what the surprise was and didn't want to know. So, with that in mind she rang their doorbell.

"Hi Dawn!" called Charlotte seeing her. "I'll go and get Byron; he's just finishing painting."

With that she hurried up to get him, leaving Dawn to peer into the room. A chorus of hellos and hi's came from Becca, Isabelle, Nancy, and the Pike girls. To her surprise Jessi was there next to Becca and talking to Isabelle. Jessi had turned and smiled at her and waved.

"I guess this where everyone is before the wedding," said Dawn looking in the room and waved to Jessi.

"Yea I'm going Charlotte's hair and make up in the morning," said Vanessa in the group. "I got my cosmetology license renewed about a year ago. How have you been? Been catching up with Mary Anne?"

She shifted and before shaking her a little. "Pretty good. We're pretty much caught up, right now Stacey and Mary Anne took their kids to the park and planned on getting lunch together. That's about it though, I'm probably just going to go home and make myself a sandwich or something."

"If you want you can stay with us," said Becca looking over at her. "We're going to make homemade pizza and watch a couple of movies."

Byron had joined them at the bottom of the steps and Charlotte's hair messed up. It was easy to tell what they were doing. Dawn thought of her plans before smiling and nodded. It would be kind of fun to catch up with some of the former clients.

"Alright come on Byron, I'm supposed to blindfold you and then I'll be back," she said looking at the girls who just waved giggling at the blindfold. She'd be back for them.

* * *

_I still don't know what the surprise is, but whatever it was made Byron very happy as soon as he walked into the house. Anyway, it was fun to catch up with the girls. Anyway, an experience that's happened since we last saw each other. Or maybe a story that gives advice along the way. Hmm… Well I have a story of how Jordan met Stephanie. And probably why I'll probably never get involved with my brothers romantic life ever again._

* * *

Sometimes getting the mail is the highlight of someone's day, like my stepsister Mary Anne. Personally, I've been enjoying it lately especially when I got a hold of the invitation. It was addressed to the whole family. It was from one of my stepmother's college friend inviting the entire family to her wedding. Everyone cleared their schedules to go and we were set. Even Jordan Pike was coming, who was roommates with my brother.

"You can't cancel," said Jeff as I walked into the room. Jordan sulkily sitting on the couch aimlessly playing a game on his phone. We were all gathered to have a big family dinner at my dad's house. Gracie, my half-sister, sitting on the other end of the couch.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting next to them.

"My girlfriend broke up with me," said Jordan. "And Jeff's date for the wedding canceled."

My jaw dropped and I just looked at both feeling bad. Jordan was dating a girl from one of his classes at UCLA. Jeff had his on and off girlfriend that were currently off now I guess to be canceled. I thought of my own date, a guy from the office, that was going with me. I wrote life and style articles for a website called "The Healthy You." Just stuff like how to start a vegetarian lifestyle or tips for cleaning out your closet. I'd like to write some hard-hitting pieces and do some snooping around. However, I've seen the lengths people went for articles like that and no thank you.

I'll keep my spying to my friends and family, I thought, jokingly. Although I feel like I'm the first person to know everything that's going on in this neighborhood. I thought of canceling and the three of us could be dateless together.

"That's horrible, maybe now you can stay home with me," said Gracie from her spot. "I hate adult only weddings."

"You said that you were going to a sleepover with Sarah and Paige?" I asked looking at her and she just looked at my brother and Jordan. Oh. She was probably trying to make them feel better. "Anyway, what if I find you dates?"

"Yea right," said Jeff who had hung up his phone. "You'd find us duds."

Pausing I just glared at him slightly disgusted and a little amused. "I would not. In fact I already have someone in mind." Jeff and Jordan shared a long look and then at me. "Really, I do."

"Oh yea who?" asked Jordan interested.

I automatically went to Daffodil Austin that lived on the street. She went to a local trade school learning something in the medical field. I think an imaging technologist. Anyway, she knew Jeff might not go out with her because they've known each other for so long. Jordan on the other hand…. Plus I had ran into Stephie Robertson recently. Both girls were so nice and they were fun to baby-sit.

"Daffodil and Stephie," I said without thinking.

"Daffodil!" hooted Jeff and nudged Jordan. "Maybe for Jordan since he didn't grow up with her. Then you want me to go with Stephie? She was shyer than shy, and Dawn you used to baby-sit both of them."

"Hey, I just talked to her recently and she's not that shy anymore, she said that she outgrew it that happens you know. Just one dinner, maybe here, and then you can decide if you want to take them to the wedding. It's not like I haven't set anyone up before, Sunny and Derek met because of me. They're expecting their first baby now."

Jordan looked mildly impressed and Jeff just sighed.

"Fine one dinner," said Jordan and I just cheered internally. Jeff just looked at his friend dismayed. "It doesn't mean that we're all of a sudden boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Exactly," said Jeff who just nodded along with his friend.

Jeff smiled at me and gave me a slight side hug. We liked to give each other a hard time every once in a while but we were still pretty close. With that I was left calling both girls about having dinner at the house. They had agreed on next Sunday. Thankfully that had worked out and everyone was ago with the wedding. My date, Jaxon Amberson, had agreed to meet there. Although my mind far from having fun at the wedding since I was watching my brother and Jordan.

This was Carol's friend second wedding, so it wasn't like we didn't know the drill by now. Her kids Julie and Craig were busy pigging out at the buffet. Which had a lot of meat at it, but at least there was a vegetarian option.

Jeff and Stephie were already arguing about something and I couldn't do anything about that. Daffodil and Jordan were slowly getting drunk from the open bar.

"Carol," I said seeing my stepmother get up and give a speech. She was tipsy herself.

She didn't hear me before launching into her story. "You are my best friend even when it meant staying with you to hold your hair back when you were puking," said Carol. "Your husband will see you at your best, your worst, and at your ugliest. I hope for a happy future and remember make him something to eat. That will keep him quiet for a while."

The guests laughed and I just looked a little mortified. Carol was about launch into a second speech when I just stood up and helped her down off the chair she was standing on. That is until she pulled me up on the chair next to her. A crowd of people chanting speech speech over to me.

"Well my only advice to you is that," I said searching for something funny to the crowd. "Leave the toilet seat down." A few people had cracked up and I just looked something to get me out of here. "Put the toilet seat up occasionally. He may think that you are considering his needs but throwing some confusion into his normal pattern may reverse the bad habit. Learn each other's habits and be merry!"

I didn't know what to say but I heard that advice before from somewhere probably online. That got the crowd laughing and I had gone to pull myself and Carol down from the chairs. I don't know it what I said made any sense but I don't think anyone cared.

I say my date flirting with one of the waitresses. Honestly that I didn't bother me at all when I searched for Jeff and Jordan in the crowd. I didn't want them to hate me if something went wrong.

"Dawn," said Carol and I found Jeff sneaking out of the crowd. No Jordan in sight. I had to find him and apologize for setting them up, because clearly, they were embarrassed because of me and they weren't having that much fun. Or at least judging from the looks on Jeff's face.

"What?" I asked and felt something on my hair. Then I realized where I was standing and discovered that my hair had accidentally gone into the chocolate fountain. "I gotta find Jeff and I'll clean this up."

The waitress had unplugged the fountain and I got up to head to the where I had seen my brother. The boys had gotten a hotel room to crash in just in case. Oh brother, now it was just to find one of them. Then remembered which rooms they were supposed to be in.

"Jeff," I said outside of the door and looking at the ceiling. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I was just trying to stop Carol and I didn't mean to give bad advice like that. I saw you and Stephie fighting and I wanted to apologize for trying to set you up. I just wanted to see you happy and I know that it must be weird for me to find you a date. I'm sorry for getting involved with your love life. Can you forgive me?"

Wringing the chocolate in my hair into a towel I was given, I then knocked on the door. Nothing. Then I tried knocking again before it opened. There stood Jordan with a towel around his waist and then the door across the hall opened.

"Dawn!" said Jeff from across the hall away from the door I had knocked on his white muscle shirt on.

"What the heck?" asked Jordan frazzled.

Then realized that the dates that they had come with weren't the same looking at the clothes scattered on the floor. Stephie's dress in Jordan's room and then Daffodil's pantyhose in Jeff's room. My face had dropped some and had turned red.

They had shut their doors before sitting down next to me. Oh great, I had ruined their nights before Jeff had pulled me into a hug. Jordan had patted me on the back and a smile on his face.

"Listen Dawn, I'm glad that you helped with this whole date situation," said Jeff. "You're a great big sister and you didn't embarrass me. That advice was kind of funny about the toilet seat, I'll have to remember that. I liked that you helped set me up, it's kind of fun and I saw Daffodil in a new light sort to speak."

"Yea and my sisters are on the other side of country. You've been a great surrogate sister to me," said Jordan. "I like living out here with you guys. I have a great job doing what I love, and I have a girl in a hotel room all thanks to you."

"Great, thanks guys, this day has been fun until the speeches there," I said.

"Now you better clean up," said Jeff. "The chocolate is sticking to your shoulders."

Laughing I stood up and turned to leave before their hotel doors shut. At least I could say that I was helpful. Not only that but my date had left. Leaving me to freely flirt with the groom's son, who was very cute and single.

I had learned my lesson and just smiled remembering just exactly how that day had went.

* * *

_Yep so Jordan ends up coming home with Stephie who Jeff's date is. Jeff ends up coming home with Daffodil who was Jordan's date. Now Jordan and Stephie are a thing now for a least a year. I hope that they are together for awhile, they are pretty sweet together. I'm sure that everyone has advice on how to expect the unexpected. Which is mine as well, but to also never get involved in someone else's life. Which should be a given but you never know._

* * *

"So anyway, Bobby had told me," said Nancy talking about her husband. Dawn just listened to each of their stories chiming in and giving advice where she could. It kind of surprised her just how much had changed. Mallory and Jessi didn't even say much to each other, which was odd, but she understood it. Not many people were still friends with those from middle school. She was still a little awkward around some of the BSC members.

The timer on the over beeped and Becca went up to get the pizza. Thank you notes and other things they would do post wedding on the floor and everyone laughing at Nancy's story.

"So Dawn," said Mallory. "I'm glad that you decided to stay. Have any stories of your own from your college days?"

Boy did I ever before launching into a story of my own involving me and Sunny and two new friends we made in our dorm. Including how we had been introduced to our sorority that involved the pool.


	10. Wedding

**Author's Note: Wedding chapter! You know the thing that everything was leading up to lol. Anyway, fun fact, Tom Cates is Byron's friend from Mary Anne and the Haunted Bookstore. I made up the name of Charlotte's dad and tried to squeeze in as many small moments with various BSC members together before the epilogue.**

**I'm going to admit that this chapter jumps point of views so I do apologize! I tried to get everything I wanted into this chapter. Happy reading! Just one chapter to go.**

* * *

The flowers taken care of by Kristy's request. Several of the flowers were going to be donated to the church and others to the local hospital. If they were already paid for why send them back?

Vanessa had outdone herself for Charlotte's hair. It was a mix of French braids and her hair down that looked super complicated to Stacey and Claudia but was easy for her. Wispy curls framing her face. The large ballgown skirt made her waist look tiny in comparison.

"And don't forget the hair comb," said Becca finding an old heirloom comb to wear in her hair. It came from her great-grandmother on Mr. Timothy Johanssen's side of the family.

"You look so pretty Charlotte," said Stacey who looked perfect herself. Stacey had on glasses which somehow made her look better, her blond hair with caramel highlights done recently and twisted up into an elegant braided bun and make up perfect.

The young bride just looked at herself in the mirror smiling at her reflection. It was hard to believe that this was her. Charlotte never wore make up, but Vanessa had made her look like she didn't have much on.

"Wow," she said breathing in her appearance.

Stacey could only whisper that Byron might faint to Mary Anne who had helped her. They were now in the back of Elm Street Church and just about ready to walk out in t minus twenty minutes. It was a small church but still large enough for all their guests.

She watched her closely proud of her. She glanced at Kristy barking out final orders left and right. Quietly she leaned over and gave her a hug and Charlotte returned it. She started to follow Mary Anne out to their seats when she heard it. A quiet whisper trying to get her attention.

"Psst, Stacey," said a voice from around the corner.

Gesturing the Kristy, both went over to the voice before Stacey gasped and Kristy just groaned. It was easy to tell the triplets apart more than ever. Jordan had a permanent tan since he was on the beach so much and dressed more casually. Adam had his military haircut and much more fit. Byron was a little stockier and favored polo shirts. So it was easily to tell who was in front of them.

"Adam? What are you doing here?! asked Kristy and Stacey glancing at each other. "You're supposedly on a boat of the coast of Africa."

Adam Pike, home from the Marines, just in time for his brother's wedding.

"I couldn't miss my brother's wedding; besides I get time to go home," said Adam. "You think everyone will be surprised?"

"Yes, so much so that it might take away from your brother's wedding," said Stacey gently. Adam's face fell slightly and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well I was going to ask Charlotte. Besides it's not like nobody knows that I'm here. Nicky and my dad know that's how he got me an extra seat."

Well that explained why Nicky asked for more seats that were added. Who were the other six though? It dawned on Kristy and she just scowled.

"All seven of those seats were just to throw us off then?" she hissed and looked at Charlotte who was pacing a little. "Never mind come on."

With that she had pulled Adam out of his hiding spot and then over to Charlotte. She had stopped pacing and the wedding party in the back all looked at him a little shocked too. Everyone was silent as Adam just waved and winked at the bridesmaids. Mrs. Pike who had stood with Mrs. Johanssen in the back with Charlotte stared at him.

"Adam?" she said and hugged her son. "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I really wish that you snuck in the back and waited for the reception though, that would have been better. I'm so happy to see you!"

"Hi mom," he said and hugged her back. Then looked at Charlotte his eyes wide and jaw dropped slightly. "Wow you look amazing Charlotte, Byron's lucky to marrying you. Anyway, do you care if I sit up front with the family?"

"Um, yea," said Charlotte taking a deep breath with her mother rubbing her back. They could hear the back doors closing and she gripped her bouquet of silk flowers a little tighter.

Charlotte just looked like she might throw up a little before Stacey hugged her again trying to help her calm down with her mom. Adam and Mrs. Pike disappeared with Mrs. Johanssen to take their spots in the front seats. Mrs. Pike muttering that she couldn't believe that John kept this from her.

Kristy had gone off with Claudia and Margo to make sure that they were in their places. Mallory had walked back holding Penelope in her arms. Stacey and Mary Anne's family sitting right next to each other just behind Mrs. Johanssen. Dawn talking with Jessi on the Pike side of the church. There was a scattering of talk among everyone who saw Adam, but nobody had noticed right away. Kristy looked at her watch and gave the go signal.

Nerves wracked through Charlotte's brain and clutched her bouquet of silk flowers close to her. If Byron wasn't going to faint, she sure was. All those people there made her feel nauseous, or maybe that was the baby, either way the butterflies were there. Her brown eyes trained ahead and keeping her breathing calm. Don't think of everyone just think of being married to him in about a half hour or so. Thinking about her vows the music had started.

First was Becca with Jordan.

Then was Vanessa with Nicky.

Nancy with Jeff Schafer.

Finally, Isabelle with Tom Cates.

Closing her eyes briefly Charlotte Johanssen would soon be Charlotte Pike. With that she took her dad's arm and walked down the aisle at the sound of the wedding march. The nerves in her stomach fluttered in the good way and flushed at seeing him at the end. He looked really handsome in that white three-piece suit next to his brothers.

From her spot Mary Anne was already crying with Ryan gripping her hand. Stacey just beamed, proud of her almost sister as she walk past her looking radiant. Claudia carefully snapping pictures along the way keeping herself from getting emotional. Kristy just waved and her husband grinned widely. Jessi, Dawn, and Mallory just couldn't stop smiling.

Byron couldn't turn away from looking at her to even look at the minister. Charlotte giggled a little before handing the bouquet to Becca standing off to the side. Then took each other's hands leaving as the minister started his speech.

"This looks so pretty," whispered Mary Anne to Stacey. "I love that teal, white, and gold motif."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I think this might be prettier than my wedding and we got married at the Plaza Hotel," admitted Stacey with a sigh, completely skipping over her first marriage and divorce. She had a pretty grand wedding thanks to her father in law. But still something about Charlotte and Byron's wedding was charming, intimate, and romantic. "They look so happy. Do you remember looking that happy on your wedding day?"

"I hope I looked this happy."

The minister had finally got to the part where they would exchange vows and rings. Charlotte and Byron had theirs memorized for weeks now and now everyone would hear them. It was quiet for a moment as they adjusted and acted a little flustered with the crowd. Until Byron was the first to speak.

"I never thought that love was this easy. Looking back, I realized that you were always there from talent shows in our backyard to watching our friends drive off to college," he said. "I find that it's incredible that we'll be able to continue grow along each other. I promise to love you through the easy parts of life and the worst. I promise to never go to bed angry. I will forever promise that we will have some of the best meals together every night. Especially spaghetti and meatballs because I know that's your favorite. With this ring I thee wed, as a symbol of my endless love with you."

There was a slight laugh across the room at the food comment and Charlotte had blushed herself. She had wiped some tears from her face before starting her speech.

"I, Charlotte Johanssen promise to be your navigator, best friend, each other's sidekicks in life, mother of our children, and more importantly your wife. When I'm scared you make me feel safe. When I'm sad you know how to make me smile or even feel a little grossed out," she said with a small giggle. "I've always been shy and I'm glad that I found someone who I could be open with and love despite our differences. With this ring I thee wed, as a symbol of my endless love with you."

Mary Anne and Stacey were openly crying now along with Mrs. Pike and Mrs. Johanssen. Byron had even wiped away a few of his own.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

With that they kissed for the first time as a married pair before everyone dispersed to where the wedding reception was. Which thankfully wasn't far and still very nice with twinkling lights and plenty of guests. Kristy was forced to take off the rest of the night since there wasn't anything to do. Byron and Charlotte weren't leaving for their honeymoon until Monday. Everything else planned with their first wedding planner.

Still keeping an eye out Kristy just smiled and watched the couples and families invited get seated for the buffet and open bar that they had.

"Adam, I can't believe that you showed up at my wedding last minute," said Byron hearing the two argue. He seemed to calm down before hugging his brother as the girls just sighed happily at the sight.

Then a pair of hands covered her eyes and Kristy smirked slightly.

"You know that first dance is with me right?" said Lucas twirling her around to face him. The amused look on her face faded and just kissed him lightly herself.

"Hmm, no I thought the first dance would be for the bride and groom," she said seriously and laughed. "I guess I can relax but a wedding planners' job is never done. You know if my career doesn't propel me to principal, I think I have a future in this."

Lucas looked like he wanted to say something before being directed to their table by one of the bridesmaids. Oh well they'd get a chance to banter later in the night. Her family had a table two of her friends. The kids were back at home with Lucy, Laura, Hope, and Andrea since this was an adult only affair, well aside from Penelope and Lizzie since they were close family.

Not that anyone minded since it was the first in a long time for a few of the old BSC members. Up at the top of the room was the family as Stacey waved to Mal. She looked fantastic she gotten a body wave in her hair for the wedding. Her glasses weren't too big for her face and classic looking, her braces long gone, and her make up done tastefully.

"Ohh look there's disposable cameras on the table," said Mary Anne. "Those are so much fun! Although I hope no one takes drunk pictures."

"Those are the best," argued Claudia laughing some a drink already in her hand. "They have a full-on pasta bar at the wedding. Looks like Charlotte is going to have that spaghetti and meatballs soon. I know I will it looks like they have the chunky sauce."

"I'm all for that chicken alfredo," said Mary Anne looking at the spread. "A little bit of basil with roasted peppers."

"The vegetarian options look so good too," said Dawn coming over to them. "Definitely want to try those sun-dried tomatoes with the bowtie pasta. Plus look at the cheese options."

They practically drooled over the menu looking at the options before everyone had gathered their food. The table right next to Kristy's had some of their other friends. Stacey was even talking to Jessi about Russian ballet when she heard snippets of their conversation.

"Hey before we eat, we should get a picture together," said Mary Anne. "I'd love to show the girls when I get home."

"Of course," said Kristy teasingly. "You have me dressed up really nice and you have to get evidence of it right?"

Kristy had her hair in a single French braid that Kylie had done for her. She didn't have any make up on but that didn't really matter, Kristy was pretty in a natural way. Her indigo dress had white roses on it. They gathered around for Mrs. Kishi to take a picture of them.

"I'm so glad that my mom is Charlotte's boss and a friend of hers so I could come, otherwise I wouldn't be here with you guys," said Claudia gleefully taking another drink before water.

With that they had toasted themselves before taking seats with food and started to eat. Then the speeches kicked off starting with Mr. Johanssen and the other parents in suit.

Vanessa had delivered a sentimental story about Charlotte as one of her best friends. Tom, one of Byron's old friends, had given a funny speech. Something about Star Wars and books.

"And now I have something," said a woman at the end of the table. Charlotte looked a little embarrassed and Kristy knew from the previous wedding planner that was her aunt Nell. "You know I had helped Byron propose in Paris after he wanted to do something in New York." She rambled for a few minutes before Mrs. Johanssen had to stop her.

Finally, the dancing let everyone get on the floor with their spouses. Dawn had snagged a dance with Adam. Claudia was dancing with her mother and Jessi even managed to get a dance in with her sister. The spotlight on the married couple both not even noticing as they only had eyes for each other.

What a way to end a wedding, thought Kristy, a little sad that everyone would go back to their lives soon here. Then remembered that she had a little unfinished business of her own and smiled more to herself. She enjoyed this while it lasted.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Last chapter! I have another BSC story that I thought of to be released closer to the Netflix series date and will be working on others in different areas in the meantime. Special thanks to** Boris Yeltsin **for helping me brainstorm ideas, check out his rated M fic if interested. Also another thanks to my copy of the complete guide lol. Seriously though there's a lot I used from that book to help here. Like the church from the last chapter was also the one that Charlotte had that piano recital in Stacey vs. BSC and other small details.**

**Thanks for reading and please comment. Give me ideas for my next BSC story if you have any. If you're excited for the Netflix series as much as I am, PM me I'm totally up for talking BSC. This is edited because the show is out now and the offer is still there if you still want to. Also changed the name of Stacey's baby when I realized writing my new story the name would be Eloise Ellison lol. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_One Year Later_

Kristy took a seat next to Mallory. Across the table sat Claudia and Stacey who were texting someone on their phones. She just rolled her eyes at just how engrossed they were with it. Neither seemed to pay attention to each other. If only Mary Anne was here but she wasn't coming in until next month. Dawn, well, Dawn probably wouldn't be back until Christmas time unless they went to California.

"Who are you texting?" asked Kristy curious to know.

"My baby-sitter," said Claudia. "My mom says that Brett did something really cute and sent me the video." She thrusted the phone to her face and Kristy backed it away and just smiled. He was holding a book on his head saying gampa over and over. Apparently, Mr. Kishi would be called gampa.

Stacey and Mallory also awed over the video before Stacey's phone went off. "My lawyer again," she mumbled but smiled. "Speaking of babies, I get to meet mine," she said. "The birth mom went into labor last night and we can take her home today. She wanted a day to spend with the baby. We get to pick up our daughter as soon as Alex gets out of his emergency meeting. Initially I was upset that while I could carry a baby to full term there were some complications. This time I don't have to worry about complications."

She grinned and then looked at the phone again. This time instead of a text she was looking at photos of Xander as a baby. Stacey couldn't help but love the idea that she was going to do it all over again.

"Speaking of babies," said Kristy looking over at Mal for a second. "Didn't Byron and Charlotte have a theirs not too long ago?"

"Yep, they named him Gavin and he's about four months now," said Mallory pulling out her own phone. "You're making me want a baby but then I think of Penelope at home and she drives us up the wall. If you want an update look at this. Claire is in a documentary class before she graduates. She's remaking her original video she submitted and interviewed Charlotte and Byron for their parts."

Mallory propped up her phone and showed them a video. They all watched as Claire bossily picked at Byron to stop eating in each shot. Or Charlotte to straighten her shirt. Kristy just remembered getting the letter about how much they loved her gift. Not only that but she also pitched in and got them a bigger dining room table.

_"Just be natural," directed Claire. "But professional, this is my last class before I graduate."_

_Charlotte just looked at the camera and waved at it nervously. "I don't like being on camera," said Charlotte a little frozen to Byron._

_Byron had taken her hand and just smiled at her endearingly._

_"Me either, but it's not that bad," he said like when he told Stacey that the Haunted Mansion ride wasn't too jolty when they were in Disneyland. Smiling at each other they turned to look at the camera._

_Charlotte watched as Byron played peak-a-boo with Gavin in his infant seat. He had laughed and covered his mouth with his tiny hands._

_"So next month you'll be celebrating your first wedding anniversary," she said carefully. "Congratulations. Are you doing anything special?"_

_The two looked at each other and smiled knowing their plans._

_"It's a secret," said Byron pretending to lock his lips and throw away the key. "The only person who knows is Gavin and he's four months old good luck getting more than drool and a smile from the baby."_

_Charlotte giggled and leaned in to tickle her son. He was adorable sitting there in a light blue sleeper looking so content looking at the lights or playing with the big soft book. Or chewing on it as she took it out of his mouth._

_"Alright why don't you tell us a little about how you met," said Claire's friend._

_They shared a look and smiled at each other._

_"We actually knew each other for a long time. Charlotte is friends with my sister, Vanessa, and they played together. I imagine that I was super gross and annoying, but I was ten what do you expect?" Byron had turned and looked at Charlotte with a small grin. "I probably didn't start to like you until I was older."_

_"I know what you mean, I didn't start to like you romantically until after Vanessa left. I think that's actually when I started to," said Charlotte forgetting the camera was there. "I remember standing there until the tail lights were out of sight. She had just left, and I told everyone that I was fine and to back inside, I wanted to think…" She paused remembering that twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach. "You stayed though. You made sure that I was okay and hugged me. I remember crying and didn't want to let go. That must have been the moment where I started to see you romantically."_

_Claire or one of her friends cleared their throats but were smiling. Gavin cooed in his chair before they flushed and turned back to everyone. The camera panned to the baby while they played with him for a bit._

Kristy, Claudia, Stacey, and Mallory just smiled at that. It was clear that they were going to be together for a long time. A romance like that seemed once in a lifetime sort of thing. Plus, their son was adorable, and they were going to have to stop by and see them.

A large pizza and a salad were dropped off at the table as they dug in. The smell of sausage and pepperoni with Pizza Express's special sauce smelt so good. A couple of bites in did they start talking about other stuff. After all it has been nearly a full year since seeing each other at the wedding.

"So," started Kristy thinking of her own news but thought to ask everyone else first. "Stacey is getting another baby today. Claudia, Mal, what's up with you?"

They just shrugged before Mallory finished her slice of pizza. "Addison and I just moved to New York full-time. My commute from Boston was really starting to push it after a bad accident on the subway. So now we live on Staten Island," said Mallory reaching for a second piece. "I suppose a ferry accident could happen but so far so good."

She shrugged and glanced at Claudia who glanced up at the ceiling as if it had an answer.

"Ehh, just okay," said Claudia. "Not much, I'm on vacation from work visiting my parents. They really like living near the community center and downtown Stoneybrook. Janine is moving back soon. She's been living in China to work on some science project that I will never understand. You know she called me and asked for a place to stay while she apartment hunted. She might actually be rooming with me for a month or so."

Everyone giggled a little at that. Claudia and Janine had very different lifestyles but she supposed that they could get along for a short period. She rolled her eyes and took another slice of pizza.

"Mary Anne texted me that she would be in town before school starts," said Kristy and then told them her special news. "Kylie is getting used moving in permanently, we formally adopted her last July." She paused and let out the best news that she had been holding in. "I'm in the running to be the next principal at Stoneybrook Academy."

"What?! Congrats," said Mallory.

"Yea that's fantastic," said Claudia.

"Way to go Kristy," said Stacey.

"Thanks," she said sitting up straight. "Mrs. Titus is not retiring until the year after next, but they think the process might take a year so they're starting now. I applied and they said that I have a good chance at getting interviewed."

She took another slice of the pizza and Stacey was just about finished with her salad. Stacey glanced at her phone at the time and it was just about time for Alex to be there. Nerves wracked through her while she smoothed her skirt out. Claudia went up to order desert including a diabetic option for Stacey. Mallory texted someone on her phone and Kristy finished the pizza up.

It was quiet at the table leaving everyone to their thoughts. It was kind of weird since they haven't been together for about year now.

"This is going to sound weird," started Mallory. "I know why we all got together last year but how did we get to this point again? I mean we all just randomly decided to meet up at Pizza Express and I can't seem to remember the reason."

"Well I'm visiting my parents," said Claudia digging into her brownie. "Stacey's adopted kid is from here. Kristy lives here and you're visiting. I kind of like us randomly seeing each other it's like thank goodness for hometowns. It's probably really weird for someone like Dawn who has been gone for so long to see how everything changed."

"I agree," said Stacey. "It takes me back to a simpler time where we had silly fights about practically nothing. You were my first real friends that I made. I know that we drifted away from each other but it's nice to have some contact with you guys. I'm happy for the moral support."

She hesitated for a second, but nobody seemed to notice as they started to reach for purses. Even Kristy had one of those crossbody bags packed with stuff for any emergency like a toy for her kids.

"Hey guys I know this might sound random, but do you want to come with me to the hospital?" asked Stacey before everyone could leave not wanting to go alone. She was going to meet her husband and son there. Dollar bills for the tip littered the table as she paused. That probably sounded too random but part of her wanted them there.

"Sure," said Mallory. "I've got time."

"Yea," said Kristy texting her husband.

"Definitely," said Claudia. "By the way I've been meaning to ask, if the mom is from Stoneybrook who is it? I mean maybe we baby-sat her or something."

Stacey looked down at the emails from her lawyer and such. "Sandra Lazar," she said with a shrug. "I don't remember that name from before."

"Me either but it must be someone that we never sat for. I can think of a bunch of kids from Karen's class for example," said Kristy but frowned trying to think. She had a pretty great memory but nothing from that long ago stuck around past a certain point. With that they pushed in their chairs and started toward the hospital. Stacey telling them about her names that she had picked out. Ranging from something simple like Alice to Callista.

Until finally they found themselves in Stoneybrook General Hospital ready to meet the new baby. Xander raced up to Stacey throwing his arms around her wanting to meet his new sister. Alex had kissed her ready to go in. Kristy giving her a thumbs up before waiting for them to come out. They hung back wanting to give them time with just the four of them before bombarding them with questions about the name and such. Stacey's mom and stepdad would see the baby when she got home from work.

They waited in the lobby and looked around before waving to Dr. Johanssen. Familiar faces here and there until Stacey walked out of the hall with a bundle of pink in her arms.

The three girls shared a look before rushing over to gush over the baby.

"Her name is Savannah," said Stacey showing her off. Then also giving Xander the appropriate amount of attention too. A phone buzzed and Kristy looked down at hers at the name a bit puzzled. A message from Abby Stevenson was left on her phone to call her. Looks like they have another reason to get together soon.


End file.
